For Victory
by afan001
Summary: Story starts in the middle of "The Hero" episode and continues with the same story but with a few tweaks. The stories continue to follow the same line as the original series up to the end of the series then continues from there. First in series.
1. Chapter 1

**The Hero**

**Episode 11**

**Story starts in the middle of "The Hero" episode and continues with the same story but with a few tweaks. The stories continue to follow the same line as the original series up to the end of the series then continues from there.**

"I think we hit the jack pot." Elias said.

"Well then let us go back and tell the others now." Willie said.

"Lets make sure first. Stay here." Elias said, then he crept up to a parked car for a closer look.

"Robin." Elias said.

"Robin where?" Willie asked, coming up next to Elias.

"They're holding Robin there with the others. Wait here alright" Elias said.

"Where you going?" Willie asked.

"I want to see what that platform is for." Elias answered then stepped out from behind the car.

"Hey, over there! Turn on the disintegrator ." The visitor trooper yelled.

Elias pointed his gun at the trooper but before he could pull the trigger another shot rang out from the darkness and the trooper fell dead causing the gun to swing and disintegrate a near by car. The other two troopers ducked for cover and Elias and Willie used the distraction to escape.

"Elias." Robin yelled. John approached the door to see what startled the young red head. He looked out the window just in time to see two men run into the shadows. "They got away, I think they got away" Robin said with relief.

"Friends of yours?" John asked.

"Yes, I think they got away." Robin repeated.

"The Resistance will know where you are now. They won't let you die here. They'll be back" John Said.

"But there's so little time for you." Robin said as she took a seat on the couch. John set next to her and took her hands in his.

"Let's not waist the time we have." John said then pulled her closer and kissed her.

"Don't ever leave me." Robin said.

"Never, even if I could" John replied then got up and left Robin to her thoughts.

"I Know that guy, Resistance. Some toy that rig that almost nailed him." George said when he approached John.

"Yah, I've seen them use it before in Prescott on Resistance fighters. Kind of makes you feel there serous about us doesn't it." John said.

"What is your story John? Your real story." George asked.

"I'm the guy that never got involved." John said.

"Until you felt a sudden compulsion to be a hero. That's not generally the way it works." George said.

"I just got tired of other people dying for me. Just that simple" John said.

"Look I thought it over, I can't let you take my place." George said.

"You don't have a choice." John replied.

"No no, that's where your wrong. I chose to be a part of the Resistance. Nobody held a gun to my head. Now if you want to be a hero that's fine but not at the price of my conscience." George said.

"You got a family to think about, you got a women who loves you, you've got a son who's life depends on you, your part of the struggle. I got nothing out there but a lot of old used up war stories. This is my big chance George. If I can buy some time for you and her, just one day even then maybe my life will be worth something. No bodies going to deny me that" John said.

" Mike, I think maybe it's time we consider turning ourselves in." Julie said.

"We better consider it. Could be just a matter of time before they catch up to us." Mike said.

"No! They have my mother and I love her but you can't surrender." Elizabeth said.

"You do and it's over for the Resistance." Kyle said.

"That's not true Kyle. The movement will find other leaders." Julie said.

"Well don't look at me." Kyle said.

"Why not, your not exactly what I would call a born follower." Mike said.

"Come on you know that's not the point." Kyle said.

"Look Kyle, we're not martyrs but I for one am not going to set around while innocent people die in my place." Julie said.

"Who's asking you to set around." Ham said

"What's wrong with Willie?" Chris asked.

"He's just a bit shook up." Mike said.

"Visitors got a new toy. I got a little to close to it and almost got fried." Elias said.

"Thankfully someone shot the trooper instead." Julie said as she put an arm around Elias.

"Hope I get to think em some day." Elias said.

"Come on, get up Willie." Ham said

"Tyler back off. He's had it bad enough without you getting on his case." Julie shouted.

"I said get up." Tyler said as he grabbed Willie by the collar and pulled him up.

"Oh I don't believe this. Isn't anyone aloud to show emotion around here." Kyle said.

"Not when it gets in the way of what we have to do. You had a bad night but we need to know what's going on out there or a lot of people are going to die, including her mother." Ham said motioning toward Elizabeth.

Willie looked at Elizabeth and then back to Ham. " How can I be of insistence?" Willie asked and Ham reached over and put his hand on Willie's shoulder.

"The Resistance must surrender or loose there public support. Either way their on the verge of extinction." Lydia said as she picked a worm from a bowl then swallowed it.

"At the academy one of the first things you learn regarding hero's is that they are completely vulnerable to manipulation." Charles said.

"When I was at the academy and herd you lecture I dreamed of serving under you." Lydia said.

"I remember you well." Charles said.

"Do you really? I looked so different then." Lydia said.

"But your eyes burnt with the same fire." Charles quickly countered. "Oh for the solitude of permanent quarters." Charles said when his door chimed, then went to open it.

"Good evening Charles." Diana said as she entered the room.

" Evening." Charles replied. Then glared when she saw Lydia standing in the room.

"Why Lydia your working late." Diana said.

"Do you ever stop?" Lydia asked.

"Not when we're at war." Diana answered. "You sent for me?" Diana asked Charles.

"Yes your right on schedule. I've been reviewing your report on the star child and it deals almost entirely with her mother. Explain why that is." Charles said.

"Robins DNA is very unusual. It's very susceptible to recombination. Which is why I was able to cross breed her with Brian to create Elizabeth. Unfortunately I haven't been able to find any other humans with the same genetic compatibility. I see that you received my gift." Diana said when she saw the brandy on the table.

"Yes thank you, Napoleon brandy. A rather elegant elixir. Named after one of man kinds rare geniuses." Charles said.

"Yes and what happened to him. He was left on a slab of rock to die." Diana said.

"Something to ponder Diana." Charles said.

"Good morning." John said when Robin approached him.

"What's so good about it? Robin asked.

"Oh, don't tell me your one of those people that's a total grouch before you've had your first cup of coffee. My mother was like that. Used to drive me crazy." John joked.

"How can you make jokes at a time like this?" Robin asked.

"Well I got about six hours left what else is there to do? To late to feel sorry for myself now." John answered.

"Tell me one thing. Why did you do it why did you switch numbers?" Robin asked.

"Well I guess you could call it a serous character flaw, excessive ego. See all my life I always wanted to be first in everything I did." John answered.

"For what it's worth, your really one of the bravest men I've ever met." Robin said.

"Thank you." John said.

"Now, what we're pulling here is a high jack off of a diversion." Mike said.

"Only we're after people not equipment." Julie said.

"Speaking of which that disinagrater is no pop gun." Ham said.

"It was truly terrible." Willie said.

"Remember timing is everything. We've got to move on it before they get a chance to use it. Now Chris has rigged up a throat mike so be sure to listen to my command." Mike said

O.k. Willie you go with Kyle in the truck. Everybody else comes with me. Chris you drive the van." Julie said.

"You got it." Chris said.

"I must not fail. I can not fail again." Willie said quietly.

"Willie, you did not fail. You can't think that." Elias said.

"You're all warriors. I'm only a …" Willie started.

"You're a warrior to Willie, a different kind of warrior. Your not perfect but none of us are. You could have escaped many times during the first war but the truth is you cared to much to turn your back on us." Mike said.

"Yah man, I'd say we owe you one." Elias said.

"Good day Mr. Chang. It's a pity Mr. Bates isn't well enough to attend." Charles greeted as he arrived outside the newspaper office with Diana and Lydia.

"Mr. Bates knows what's about to take place. He feels no obligation to bare witness in person. The execution will be televised for all to see." Mr. Chang said

"Well we shall miss him none the less." Charles said.

"I understand that you haven't had the opportunity to see the disintegrate in operation." Diana said.

"I've been told it is most impressive." Mr. Chang said

"Any word from the Resistance?" Lydia asked.

"None what so ever." Mr. Chang answered.

"Hope they don't disappoint us." Lydia said.

"They wont." Charles said.

"Well, at least the waits over." John said when the guard approached him.

"I'd like to tell you your friends got you off the hook but the cowards wouldn't turn themselves in." The guard taunted.

"Don't call them cowards." Robin yelled.

"Let's go. Say your good byes." The guard said.

"I wish we had more time to get to know each other better." John said.

"Hey look I can't let you go thru with this John. He took my number I'm supposed to go first." George said.

"You'll all get your turn. Right now my orders say he kicks things off." The guard said.

"How can you do this? How can you turn him over to those monsters?" Robin cried.

"Just doing my job." The guard grinned. "Move it." He continued.

"I'll never forget you." Robin said.

"The important thing is to remember why we're here, what we stand for and what it means to be free." John shouted as the guards took him away.

"Testing… Testing this is eagle one do you read. Come in skyhook over." Mike said.

"This is skyhook eagle one we read you loud and clear." Julie said.

"I'm a block from the target. Any word from the catcher?" Mike asked.

"The catcher is ready all sisters go." Willie said the Kyle took the radio from Willie while Elias watched with amusement from outside the truck.

"Just give us the word and we're ready to roll, over." Kyle said.

"I'm on my way, over and out." Mike said.

"I'll get the smoke grenades." Willie said then stepped out of the truck.

"You know what to do?" Julie asked.

"You just get em out, I'll be there." Chris answered.

T.V. cameras followed John as he walked to the platform and climbed the stairs. He turned toward the audience and looked directly at Diana. Mean while Ham, Julie and Elizabeth approached the back of the news paper office.

"There's no way we can get closer without being seen. We shoot him those hostages are dead meat." Ham said while watching the guard pass them just a few feet away from the back of the newspaper office.

"We gotta take him out, cover me." Julie said as she stepped out toward the guard.

"You stick your head out there it's gonna get shot off." Ham said, pushing her back to the wall.

"We can't stay here." Julie protested.

"Maybe I can help." Elizabeth suggested.

"Your not going out there." Julie said.

"I can do it from here." Elizabeth said.

"Be our guest." Ham said. Elizabeth stepped out and stared intently at the guard.

"I think we may have a little problem here." Diana said to Lydia.

"On the contrary Diana, Charles's plan has worked to perfection." Lydia said when she saw Mike Donovan approaching.

"Charles! Here I am. Let him go" Mike said.

"That was the bargain." Mr. Chang said.

"Indeed it was Mr. Chang. Release him. Mr. Donovan has arrived to take his place." Charles ordered. "A most courage's gesture on your part." Charles told Mike.

"We al do what we can." Mike said.

Mean while Elizabeth continued to star intently at the guard but nothing happened.

"It's not working. Nothing is happening, I'm sorry." Elizabeth said.

"It's o.k. sweetheart you gave it your best shot." Julie said.

"Then why isn't it working. I can't feel the energy." Elizabeth said.

"We'll figure that one out later right now he's our main concern." Ham said.

"Julie no!" Elizabeth yelled when Julie stepped out to shoot the guard. The guard turned toward Julie and began to aim his gun at Julie when he was suddenly sent flying backward into the building.

"What was that?" The guard said when he herd something hit the building out back.

"Check it out." The other guard ordered.

"Hey." Ham said and knocked out the guard with his gun.

"What's going on back there." The other guard yelled. Then pulled his gun and aimed it toward the door just as Ham stepped out. George used the guards distraction to hit him on the back of the head and knock him out.

"Come on." Ham said to the hostages to hurry them up as they ran to safety.

"Go on, go on, get going." Julie said as each hostage ran by her. "Come on lets go." She continued as Robin grabbed her daughter and they ran out the back door.

"No thanks, brought my own." Mike said when the trooper offered him eye cover.

"Well, unless you have any final requests." Charles taunted.

"No requests and no regrets. What a way to go." Mike replied.

"That's our queue." Kyle said to Willie and Elias who were ready in the back of the truck. As the truck sped thru the street Willie and Elias thru grenades out each side of the truck. When they reached the platform Mike pushed John into the truck.

"Take off!" Mike yelled and the truck sped off with John in the back. Mike hit the trooper and pushed him off the platform.

"Don't shoot." Charles yelled at Diana when she raised her gun toward Mike. "He's mine." Charles continued and approached Mike on the platform. Mike took the first swing with little effect and Charles grabbed Mike and thru him off the platform. Charles reached back to the platform and broke off a board and Mike blocked the hit with his arms but stumbled backward from the force of the hit. Charles quickly approached Mike and hit him in the side with the board. Mike stumbled back into the building wall and Charles swung at him again but Mike ducked just in time to avoid the hit and shoved Charles into the wall then grabbed the board in an attempt to get it away from him but underestimated Charles's strength. Charles swung Mike into the wall and began to choke Mike with the board. Mike got his hand loose and hit Charles in the face causing him to loosen his grip on the board and Mike broke free. Mike hit Charles a couple more times and knocked him to the ground. He quickly grabbed the Board and jumped on top of Charles and began choking him with it when Charles spit venom in his face. Charles push Mike off him and shoved him thru the glass door of the news paper office. Charles stepped thru the broken glass door with the board and pulled Mike up off the floor. He pushed Mike into the wall and tried to hit Mike with the board but Mike dodged it and flipped himself over Charles and swing around and kicked Charles in the stomach. Charles sung over the counter but quickly got up, grabbed Mike and thru him into a wall and Mike landed with a thud on the desk below him. He got to his feet as Charles slowly approached him but saw Diana enter the room with her gun raised. He dodged her shot and ran out the back door dodging two more shots on the way out.

"Next time Mr. Donovan." Charles said after Mike made his escape.

"How's our little secret weapon?" Ham asked.

"Just fine." Kyle said.

"Hey, my wife and I want to think you for what you did back there." George said.

"No ones perfect." John said.

"Why don't you stick around? We could use another hand around here." Mike said.

"Not a lot of call for a second string war correspondent these days." John said.

"I wouldn't say that." Robin said.

"Hey, you o.k. Willie?" Elias asked when he stepped into the darkly lit room where Willie set quietly.

"Oh yes, I am fine." Willie answered.

"You sure? You've been very quiet ever since we got back." Elias said.

"Yes, just tired. Long past days." Willie said.

"O.k. get some rest. I'm starting to worry about you." Elias Said.

**The End**


	2. The Betrayal

**The Betrayal**

**Episode 12**

Willie stepped out into the cold night and carefully made his way to the front of the alley. He peeked around the corner and saw nothing but when he looked the other direction he saw a trooper vehicle checking the streets. He ducked back into the alley just as the vehicle passed by.

"I must be careful, can not fail them." He said quietly to himself before stepping out of the alley and sneaking down the street.

"Willie" Simon said when he spotted Willie in the abandoned building.

"Simon" Willie greeted his friend.

"We got to make this fast. I think I'm being followed. Charles is secretly sneaking arms into the open city. He's preparing to…." Simon suddenly stopped talking and Willie turned to see two visitor troopers behind him.

"Simon" Willie yelled when one of the trooper shot Simon.

"Don't move. Your under arrest. Stop or I'll shoot" The trooper yelled as Willie continued to back away from them. When Willie reached the door the trooper shot and Willie fell back against the wall. Willie pulled himself up and drug himself down the hall as quickly as he could.

"Don't worry, he wont get far." The trooper said when he saw the green blood on the side of the wall.

"Good evening Los Angles, it is now two hours past curfew. All is quiet and I have instructed the police to see that all remains that way. I ask ounce again…." Nathan Bates voice continued from the TV.

"Kyle have you seen Willie? What is it? Is everything o.k.?" Elizabeth asked.

"Look at his eyes." Kyle said.

"What?" Elizabeth asked.

"Something's gone. That's not my father" Kyle said. Never looking away from the TV.

"Kyle your fathers been thru allot. Maybe he hasn't fully recovered from his wounds." Elizabeth said.

"That's the point. He was shot at close range. The best doctors in the world couldn't put him on his feet this fast." Kyle said.

"Where are you going?" Elizabeth asked when Kyle got up and put on his jacket.

"Out on personnel business." Kyle said.

"I see." Elizabeth said in a hurt voice.

"I'm sorry, it's just for now." Kyle sad then kissed her on the cheek. She faced him and returned the kiss.

"Your risking the entire experiment by coming here." Diana said.

"As far as I'm concerned the experiment is over." John said.

"You've served under me long enough to know how I deal with insubordination. Or would you like me to refresh your memory?" Diana asked.

"I don't consider the insubordination Diana. You were ready to let me die." John said.

"You were in the wrong place at the wrong time." Diana said.

"And I don't intend to be there again." John said.

"She's fallen in love with you hasn't she? Why does it frighten you so much when a women wants you? You should be used to that by now, you're a master." Diana said.

"I don't care about this little Robin. Now either you approve my request for transfer or I take the matter directly to Charles." John yelled.

"Oh, Is that what your going to do? Let me make myself clear. You have a choice Lt. Langley. You can either carry out your mission and impregnate Robin Maxwell or you'll force me to write a letter to your relatives that you were killed in action and burned beyond recognition." Diana said. "Well, that's better. Now, tell me where is this Resistance headquarters that you went?" Diana continued after John took his seat.

"And take the chance that you'll blow it up with me still inside. Diana, I didn't just slither out of the swamp yesterday." John laughed.

"Caution becomes you John. Do try to smile your supposed to be in love." Diana said

"Where would he have gone?" Robin asked.

"I don't know." Elias said.

"It's not like Willie to leave this late without telling anyone. It's to dangerous." Robin said.

"Willie's been acting strangely lately. I don't know what's gotten into him." Elias said as they rounded the corner of another abandoned street.

"Hey, what's that?" Robin asked when she saw a clump in the distance moving in the opposite direction.

"I don't know. Let's check it out." Elias said as they pulled out their guns. "Careful." He continued as they moved closer to the moving clump. Suddenly they heard the sound of footsteps coming from the darkly lit hall a few feet away and they quickly hid behind a near by car.

"There he is." The trooper yelled and they lifted the clump off the ground and drug him toward their waiting shuttle.

"It's Willie." Robin screeched before Elias had the chance to cover her mouth and pull her back behind the car.

"We can't help him now. We'll go back and let the others know what happened." Elias said. They watched the shuttle disappear into the night sky then ran back to the resistance headquarters.

"What was he doing out there in the first place." Ham grumbled in anger.

"It doesn't make much difference now does it." Elizabeth shouted at him.

"We have to get him back." Ham said.

"You said Willie looked injured. Could you tell how serious?" Julie asked.

"We couldn't get close enough. We didn't even realize it was Willie until they were dragging him onto their transport." Elias said.

"If only I had a fifth column connection." Mike said.

"If only's aren't going to do us any good here. We need to come up with a real plan and real fast, for Willie's sake." Chris said.

"Hey, what's going on?" John asked as he entered the room.

"I'm so glad you're here John." Robin said and ran into his arms.

"Hey, what happened?" John asked with concern.

"They got Willie." Robin cried.

"They killed Willie?" John asked.

"Not yet. But Robin and Elias saw two troopers take him to the mother ship. Now we need to come up with a plan to get him back." Mike said.

"Isn't that a little risky for one person?" John asked.

"Worth the risk. Besides Willie'd do the same for any of us." Elias said.

"And has." Robin reminded them.

"Maybe we can grab one of theirs and make a trade like we did when they got Ham and Kyle. Speaking of, where is Kyle?" Elias said.

"Personal business involving his father." Elizabeth said.

"Theirs not much chance the same plan will work twice but we'll keep an ear manned for any transmissions from the mother ship just in case." Mike said.

"Chris and I are going to check out the area where Willie was taken." Ham said.

"I'll go with you. It's better then doing nothing." Elias said .

Mike watched the three leave and got up and started toward the door as well.

"Where you going?" Julie asked.

"To see if I can find an informant. A willing one or other wise." Mike said.

"I'll go with you." Julie said.

"No, I'll be quicker on my own. Besides with Kyle gone Elizabeth needs all the support she can get right now." Mike said.

"Your right but be careful." Julie said then Mike leaned in and kissed her.

Mike walked down the street carefully surveying his surroundings to be careful not to be spotted. Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him and began to speed up. He turned a corner into an ally and stopped and waited for the footsteps to get closer. When he herd the footsteps stop a few feet away he stepped out with his gun drawn.

"Hi Mike." The women said.

"Lorraine!" Mike said in shock. "I thought you where dead. I thought they got all of you." Mike continued.

"Not me. When I saw what was happening on the news I hid out." Lorraine said.

"Where? Why didn't you let us know you were alive? Why didn't you join us?" Mike asked.

"I'll explain later. We need to get out of here it's not safe." Lorraine said.

"Not safe, why not?" Mike asked.

"It's to open, we could be spotted. Besides there's something I need to show you." Lorraine explained.

"Where we going." Mike asked hesitantly.

"Please Mike, You can trust me… Martin did." Lorraine said.

"Of course." Mike said and followed her.

"This way Mike." Lorraine said a half hour later as they made there way thru an underground passage way.

"I've lived here all my life and never knew this was here." Mike said.

"There all over the city. Old closed off subway stations and some passage ways used during prohibition long since abandon and forgotten." Lorraine said.

"How'd you find them?" Mike asked.

"Research. After the first war I went to the library every day after work and researched then at night went in to the sewers and found these places. Some where used by homeless people and still are but others where long ago bricked up and forgotten." Lorraine explained.

"Wow, why did you go to all that work to find these places?" Mike asked.

"I never believed the war was really over, not as long as Diana was alive." Lorraine answered.

"So while the rest of us were going about our daily lives and building our careers you were planning for the worst." Mike said.

"Saved my life." Lorraine said.

"Mine to." Mike heard someone in the shadows of an old abandon subway car say.

Slowly the figure lit a match and then lit a lantern hanging on a hook in front of him.

"Martin!" Mike said with shock for the second time tonight. "Wait this isn't possible I saw you die. You died in my arms. You were dead." Mike said.

"Close to it. So close in fact that I thought I was dead. Imagine my surprise when I woke up the next day. Light in my face and my body covered with leaves." Martin said.

"I didn't have time to bury you properly." Mike said.

"Glad you didn't. Anyway I pulled myself up and walked out of the woods. I found a pay phone and called Lorraine. I knew she'd know what to do." Martin said.

"He's lucky he caught me I was on my way out the door when he called." Lorraine said.

"She picked me up and brought me here where I could heal." Martin said.

"Why didn't you contact me, let me know you where alive?" Mike asked.

"I was hurt pretty bad and took along time to heal even with Lorraine's excellent help. She's been keeping me updated on what's been going on. I did get out recently though. We saw what was happening with the hostage situation and thought we could help." Martin said.

"The hostage situation. Where you the one that shot that trooper?" Mike asked.

"No, Lorraine did. She's an even better marksman than she is a nurse." Martin said.

"That's what I was trained for Martin." Lorraine said.

"Elias will want to thank you. You saved his life that night." Mike said.

"His actions were ill conceived." Lorraine said.

"We were going to contact you after it was over but noticed you had a new friend." Martin said.

"You mean Kyle. I know he's Nathan Bates's kid but don't worry he's on our side." Mike said.

"No not him. The blond one." Martin said.

"John, he was one of the hostages and kept Robin safe." Mike said.

"I doubt that was his motive." Martin said.

"Motive… What are you getting at Martin?" Mike asked.

"Langley and I went to the academy together." Martin said.

"The academy…You mean he's a visitor." Mike said.

"We couldn't take the chance he'd recognize me before I had the chance to contact you so we waited until you were alone." Martin said.

"I understand. We better get back though he may have already set up Willie." Mike said.

"What happen to Willie?" Martin asked.

"He was captured a couple hours ago. Elias and Robin saw him being drug off and taken to the mother ship." Mike said.

"We'd better hurry then." Martin said.

"Hey, did you guys find anything?" Julie asked when Ham, Chris and Elias walked in the door.

"A dead visitor and green blood on a wall, to far away to belong to the dead visitor so it was probably Willie's." Ham said.

"I hope Mike has better news." Julie said.

"Where'd Gooder go?" Ham asked.

"To see if he could find an informant." Julie answered.

"Alone?" Ham asked.

"I wish I'd known I would have gone with him." John said.

"Having you hear was very comforting." Robin said as she wrapped her arms around John.

"Mike." Julie said when Mike walked in the door. "Did you find anything?" She asked.

"I'm not sure yet. Where's Elizabeth?" Mike asked.

"She's resting in the other room." Robin said.

"Could you go get her?" Mike asked.

"Sure." Robin said and then left John's side to get her daughter. When Robin was safely away from John, Mike pulled his gun and pointed it at him. Ham, Chris and Elias quickly copied Mike's actions.

"Mike, what are you doing?" Julie asked.

"Ran into an old friend. Turns out John here is actually a visitor named Langley." Mike informed everyone.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked when she came out of the other room and saw everyone with their guns pointed at John.

"Sorry Robin, John's a visitor." Mike said.

"No, your wrong. Tell them John." Robin said and then stepped close enough to John for him to grab her.

"Everyone step back and put down your weapons or she dies." John said.

"No, no, not again. Not again." Robin cried as she twisted around to fight John and then scratched off a peace of his fake skin.

"Your coming with me. Don't any of you try anything. That includes you Blondie or your mother gets it." John said as he moved the knife from Robin's back up to her neck and pulled her toward the exit. As John pulled Robin out the door a hand reached out and grabbed the blade of the knife and pulled it away from Robins throat and John quickly pulled the knife back but someone else pulled Robin out of his grasp before he had the chance to regain control.

"Martin. Heard you were dead." John said.

"Shouldn't believe rumors." Martin said.

John quickly jabbed his knife toward Martin and Martin dodged it and grabbed his arm and swung John into the wall behind them. John kicked Martin away from him and Martin fell back against the steps but quickly got to his feet and backed up the steppes, never taking his eyes away from John who continued to jab at him with his knife. Lorraine pulled Robin further away from the two as Martin continued to dodge John's knife. As John came up the last step Martin saw his chance and kicked the knife out of John's hand. John ran at Martin and the two fell to the ground, each trying to gain control over the other. Finally Martin got the upper position and pushed John's face to the side so he couldn't spray venom in his face. John punched Martin in the side with his right hand then punched him in the face with his left fist. Successfully knocking Martin off him. John got up and picked the knife up off the ground before Martin could stop him. The two fought over the knife for a moment before coming to a sudden stop. The Resistance having came out to watch the fight aimed their guns at the two not sure yet who had won. They breathed a sigh of relief when Martin pushed John's body off to the side and set up.

"You o.k.?" Loraine asked when she ran to his side and helped him up.

"Yah. I'm fine." Martin said just before collapsing.

"Fine huh." Loraine said.

"Fine may be to strong a word." Martin joked.

The two troopers drug Willie off the ship and Willie's head was pulled back by the hair.

"This is the one called Willie?" Charles asked.

"Yes sir." The trooper answered.

"Take him to the infirmary. I don't want him dieing before I get to know more about him." Charles said.

When Willie woke up he found himself strapped to a table. He tried to turn his head but something held his head in place.

"I'm afraid you will find movement rather difficult." Charles said as he flipped the table so that Willie was now in an upward position.

"I will not tell of anything." Willie insisted.

"Well now, lets not get off to a bad start. I was hoping we could be friends. After all we have so much in common. We are after all both… warriors." Charles said.

"I will not tell of anything." Willie repeated.

"Why do you protect these humans?" Charles asked.

"They are my friends." Willie answered.

"We are your people Willie. We are your blood. We are your friends Willie." Charles said.

"Yes, what is it?" Lydia asked the trooper that entered the room.

"Message for Charles." the trooper said.

"Thank you." Charles said when Lydia handed him the message and the trooper left. "Bates has come out of his coma. I'm going to pay Mr. Chang a visit. Well Willie, it seems we will have to cut our visit short. Not to worry though, Lydia will keep you company until I return." Charles continued.

"How would you like me to proceed?" Lydia asked.

"I want him talking before I return. Use any means necessary." Charles answered.

"You do seem to be in a difficult position." Diana said.

"Yes Diana, a most difficult position. When Mr. Bates finds out what the computer impersonation has been saying I'm afraid he'll have my head." Mr. Chang said.

"Mr. Chang don't you think you may be over reacting?" Charles asked.

"I don't think so. Bates will probably have him executed for treason." Diana said.

"Oh, dear." Charles replied.

"Charles, maybe you can persuade him. After all I've acted in everyone's best interest." Mr. Chang said.

"Of course you were. But I'd hate to interfere, after all Mr. Bates is the legal administrator here." Charles said.

"But he's incapable of…" Mr. Chang started.

" Don't misunderstand me. I'd like to help you, you've been most cooperative. However, as long as Mr. Bates is alive….you see it's really rather simple. You kill Nathan Bates and the city is yours." Charles said and they agreed without a word.

Kyle pulled the medical cart down the hall toward his fathers room hoping anyone that saw him would believe he was just another nurse treating Mr. Bates.

"Dad don't try to talk." Kyle said holding his fathers hand.

"There's some things you got to know. I set up a system of underground tanks with concussion detonators set to go off if the visitors try to take L.A. by force. The doomsday device. That's why I had Chang bring you here." Nathan said.

"Chang didn't bring me. He doesn't even know I'm here. What's wrong?" Kyle asked.

"If Chang didn't bring you here that means he's gone over to the other side. You've got to get out of here fast." Nathan said.

"No, Not without you." Kyle said.

"Kyle, I made my deal with life along time ago. I wanted power and I went for it. I got it but I lost you in return. Now there's no need to say that I'm sorry, that I was wrong. Kid I love you though." Nathan said.

"Hang on dad. I'm going to get you out of here" Kyle said.

"Kyle, I want you to do something you've never done before. I want you to listen to me. Get out of here now." Nathan said.

"Dad I love you and I'm not going to leave you here. No way." Kyle said.

Kyle got Nathan dressed as best he could and helped him walk down the hall to the elevator. When the elevator opened they saw Mr. Chang standing in front of them.

"Well, Mr. Bates I see you have found your son." Mr. Chang said.

"Mr. Chang I always knew you were hungry. It's nice to know some things don't change." Nathan said.

"One must be practical." Mr. Chang said.

"We're out a here." Kyle said.

"I'm sorry no one is going to leave here." Mr. Chang said pulling a gun on them.

"Dad no. No dad." Kyle yelled when Nathan thru himself at Mr. Chang allowing Kyle with a chance to escape but taking two fatal bullets.

"Yes, What is it?" Diana asked.

"A message from Lt. Langley." The trooper said.

"This is it?" Diana asked.

"We got cut off." The trooper answered.

"Have my ship prepared in five minutes." Diana said.

The door to Nathan Bates office opened and Mr. Chang looked up to see Kyle glaring at him just before he ran at him and jumped him. Kyle pulled Mr. Chang off the floor got in a couple punches before Mr. Chang used his martial arts skills to kick Kyle away from him and then pulled a gun out of his jacket..

"Alright that's enough. The game is over." Mr. Chang said.

When Mr. Chang reached over to buzz security Kyle saw his chance to grab the gun and went for it. Mr. Chang held tightly to the gun so Kyle banged his hand on the desk until the gun finally fell from Mr. Chang's hand. Mr. Chang flipped Kyle over the desk and the two went for the gun. Kyle reached the gun first and fired twice and Mr. Chang fell to the floor. Kyle turned Mr. Chang over and checked for a pulse. Finding none he left the office before the sound of the gun shots brought security.

Diana entered John's apartment and saw him setting on the sofa.

"Well, Lt. I was quit pleased to receive your message. And where is the Maxwell girl?" Diana asked.

"Occupied, but she sends her regards." Mike said when he came up behind her.

"Donavon." Diana said.

"You have someone we want back." Ham said from the kitchen.

"The trader no doubt." Diana said.

"Start talking or you join your friend here." Ham said grabbing Diana by the arm and pulling her over to the couch and setting her next to John.

"You disappointed me John." Diana said when she touched the John's face.

"Touching. Now where is Willie?" Mike asked.

"On board our ship." Diana answered.

"How do we know your not lying." Mike asked.

"I have no reason to lie. My people will gladly trade him for my safe return." Diana said.

"This sounds to easy." Ham said.

"My life is worth much more then that traders. Besides his capture was Lydia's plan not mine." Diana said.

"You two still at each others throats." Martin said.

"Martin, I killed you." Diana said.

"Did a lousy job." Ham joked.

"I'll have to make sure I do better next time." Diana said.

"We better get going. Willie may not have much time left." Mike said.

Mike, Martin and Ham took Diana to her shuttle and Martin flew it to the Mother ship. Upon landing Mike and Ham stepped out of the transporter with a gun faced at Diana's waist.

"Stop, don't move." A trooper yelled.

"Anyone makes a wrong move and she's dust." Ham yelled.

"Enter." Charles said.

"A message from the landing bay sir." The trooper said.

"Thank you." Charles said and the trooper left.

"What is it?" Lydia asked.

"It seems the resistance has captured Diana and want to trade her for our friend here. There holding her in the landing bay." Charles said.

"How appropriate. Let them have her and we can finally be rid of her." Lydia said.

"Except Diana does hold some rank. It would not look good to just let them have her as you put it." Charles said.

"Then let them shoot it out. We'll be rid of her and the Resistance." Lydia said.

"That idea does have it's merits, however I have other plans for dealing with Diana that do not include making her a martyr." Charles said.

"Then we will be giving in to there demands?" Lydia said.

"This time Lydia, yes. You have proven a much stronger opponent then expected, Willie. However it seems we will have to end our game much sooner then planed." Charles said.

"Where's Willie?" Mike shouted when Charles and Lydia entered the landing bay.

"He is being brought down. I trust Diana is unharmed." Charles said.

"For now." Mike said. "To bad we can't say the same for Willie." Mike continued when he saw two visitors in medical uniforms wheeling Willie out of an elevator on a gurney.

"Release Diana and we will send Willie to you." Charles said.

"Clear out the room and we'll make the trade at the same time." Mike commanded.

"Very well then. Everyone lower your weapons and leave the room. That is an order." Charles commanded. "The room is clear, there will be no tricks. You have my word." Charles said.

"The word of a visitor." Ham countered.

"I'm afraid that is all we have. Besides Diana is to voluble to us to risk her safety and Willie is to voluble to you for you to risk his safety." Charles said.

"Fine, we'll meet half way. One of your people bring Willie and I'll slowly approach with Diana." Mike said.

"Any tricks and I start shooting." Ham threatened.

"Very well, lets get this over with." Charles said.

Mike grabbed Diana's arm and began walking slowly forward while the medical trooper walked toward them. When they got close enough Mike grabbed the gurney and let go of Diana's arm. Each pair slowly walked to safety and when Mike reached the shuttle Ham stepped out in front of them while Martin helped Mike get the gurney into the shuttle. Once they were loaded into the shuttle Martin went back to the controls and Ham slowly backed into the shuttle. When the doors closed the shuttle took off.

"How bad is he hurt?" Ham asked as he climbed into the gunner seat.

"Pretty bad. They really worked him over." Mike answered. "Hang on Willie we're almost home free." Mike said.

"We got company." Ham said and began firing at the approaching fighters.

"I contacted Loraine while you were making your trade. There going to get a visitor doctor from the Inglewood complex." Martin said.

"Good thinking. Willie's going to need it." Mike said.

"This is risky." Lorraine said.

"We don't have much choice. Willie's life's on the line." Julie said.

"Looks like there changing shifts." Lorraine said.

"What's bothering you Howie." The doctor asked.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" Howie asked.

"You seemed a little nerves in the operating room." The doctor said.

"Did you hear what happened to Simon?" Howie asked.

"Charles promised to weed out suspected members of the fifth column. Apparently Simon was a suspect." The doctor said.

"Doctor he was one of your best students." Howie said.

"So are you Howie. That's why I'm going to give you a very voluble peace of advice. Don't get involved in politics. Our job is to save lives." The doctor said.

"The question is what's the best way to save lives." Howie said.

"Hey, check it out." Elias said from the back seat.

"You coming Howie?" The doctor asked.

"No, I'm meeting a nurse and we're going out for drinks." Howie said.

"There that one is coming this way." Julie said.

"He's not a doctor, he's just a student." Loraine said.

"We better take him anyway. It may be the only chance we get." Elias said.

"Could you help us please? My friends real sick. Please, she's real sick." Loraine said.

"Get in." Elias said when Howie leaned in to take a closer look.

"Hey watch it. Willie's in rough enough shape without being shaken like a martini." Mike said when Martin swerved and missed a hit. Ham fired back and blew up the offending fighter.

"One down two to go." Ham said.

"Hold on tight things are about to get bumpy." Martin said.

"You see that mouton right?" Mike said.

"Mouton?" Ham said then spun around in his seat and saw they were quickly approaching a mouton.

"What mouton?" Martin smiled after making a very sharp turn and heading back toward the approaching fighters. Both fighters swerved to miss him and smashed into the mouton.

"And I thought Gooder was kamikaze pilot." Ham said.

"How'd you do that?" Mike asked.

"Training." Martin answered.

"Of course." Mike said.

"Lets get back on course. Chris is waiting to take us to our new hide out." Ham said.

Chris drove the van as deep into the tunnel as he could.

"This is as far as we can get in the van. We'll have to walk from here." Chris said.

"It's not far from here." Martin said.

"I hope not. Willie's not doing to good." Mike said.

"I got the flashlights. Here Martin lead the way." Ham said. After a few minutes the group reached the abandon subway station.

Hey, it's about time we were start'en to worry. Oh, geez are you sure that's Willie he's hardly got any human skin left?" Elias asked.

"It's him. I've seen him without his sudo skin." Martin said.

"What did they do to you?" Elias said as he helped push the gurney toward the subway.

"We got him." Mike said.

"Oh, think God." Julie said.

"Here's your patent go to it." Mike said.

"He's going to die." Howie said.

"You don't seem to understand. I care about this Lizard." Ham said.

"Look he's lost to much blood, this wound has been open to long for me to heat suture it. He needs an immediate transfusion and a surgeon to repair this damaged tissue." Howie said.

"Can't you please help him?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm not a doctor." Howie said.

"Not a Doctor?" Mike asked.

"I mean I'm going to be a doctor. I'm still in medical school though. Hey, compared to you guys I'm an expert and in my expert opinion we're wasting precious time." Howie said.

"Wait just second. If that was me on the table I don't think I'd want this clown operating on me." Ham said and pulled Howie away from Willie.

"We don't have an alternative." Julie said convincing Ham to let go of Howie's arm.

"Look, I'm not going to be doing the operating. She is." Howie said.

"I'm what?" Julie asked.

"You're a doctor aren't you?" Howie asked.

"Yes I am but not on visitors. I don't know enough…" Julie started.

"Look your friend needs a blood transfusion and unless I'm terribly mistaken I'm the only one that can do it." Howie said.

"I can do it." Martin said.

"No you can't. You've already done to much today. Willie can have some of my blood." Loraine said.

"O.k. I'll assist you. I know this procedure I'll talk you thru it. They trust you a lot more then me" Howie said.

"He's got that right." Chris said.

"That's it. Now seal the outer right ventricle. Be careful of those wispy fibers those are nerve conduits very tricky stuff." Howie said.

"Done" Julie said.

"Good, Just remove the damaged tissue." Howie instructed.

"Got it all." Julie said.

"Well if he can make it the next twenty four hours I think he has a chance." Howie said.

"How'd it go?" Mike asked.

"He pulled thru the surgery. The next twenty four hours are critical." Julie told everyone waiting outside the subway car.

"What are his chances?" Elias asked.

"I don't know Elias. He was shot in the side before he was captured. They're doctors treated him but probably only so he could be interrogated. Then they really worked him over." Julie said.

"Can I see him?" Elias asked.

"Sure." Julie answered.

"You o.k.?" Mike asked.

"Tired. I didn't know what I was doing in there Mike. After all this time that Willie and the others have been here and all they've done for us I never thought to learn more about them. To learn more about there anatomy. If we hadn't been able to get Howie…" Julie said.

"Hey, what matters is that you did and now Willie has a chance." Mike said.

"Instead of wasting all that time working for Nathan I should have been doing something to help the fifth column. Now it could be to late. Speaking of Nathan, has anyone seen Kyle?" Julie said.

"Not yet. Ham and Chris went to keep an eye on our old home base. Hopefully he'll show up soon." Mike said.

"Kyle!" Elizabeth yelled when she saw him walk thru the tunnel. Then ran into his arms.

"Are you o.k.? Ham and Chris told me what happened." Kyle said.

"I'm better now that you're here." Elizabeth said.

"How's Willie?" Kyle asked.

"All we can do is wait and hope. What about your father?" Elizabeth said. Kyle didn't say anything. He just shook his head in confirmation.

"Oh Kyle, I'm so sorry." Elizabeth said and hugged him.

"Sorry kid. I didn't like him but I'm sorry you lost your father." Ham said.

"Thanks. For what it's worth he didn't die from the injuries you caused. Mr. Chang killed him." Kyle said.

"Means a lot actually." Ham said and walked away.

"We should check on Willie I don't want to be away from him for long." Elizabeth said.

"How's Robin?" Kyle asked.

"She was really hurt. She's talking about visiting her sisters in Chicago once Willie gets better. She doesn't want to leave while he's sick." Elizabeth said as they walked toward the train car.

"Are you o.k. with that?" Kyle asked.

"I don't want her to go, I'll miss her, but I understand why she wants to leave. Besides she hasn't seen Polly and Katie since they went to visit their moms sister and couldn't come back because of the war…and then grandfather died. They're better off there." Elizabeth said.

" Maybe you'd all be better off there." Kyle said.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Elizabeth asked only half joking.

"Of course not. But it is safer there. The red dust still works there. Diana couldn't get to you there, you'd be safe." Kyle said.

"I don't want to be safe if it means leaving you, Willie and the other's." Elizabeth said.

"I could visit." Kyle said.

"Willie couldn't." Elizabeth said.

"He means a lot to you doesn't he." Kyle said.

"Yes. I love him very much. But he's also the good of the other half of me. That didn't come out right…A part of me is sirian but most of what I've seen of that side has been bad. Willie is proof that there's good to. Does that make since?" Elizabeth tried to explain.

"Yes. It makes a lot of since." Kyle said.

"How is he?" Elizabeth asked when they stepped into the subway.

"Still sleeping. He…" Elias said.

"I will not talk of anything, I will not…ELIZABETH!" Willie yelled frantically.

"It's o.k. Willie I'm here, your safe." Elizabeth said trying to comfort him.

"Yah buddy your safe." Elias said.

"You will not make me talk." Willie said.

"I'm going to get Julie" Kyle said rushing out of the subway car. "Julie!" Kyle yelled when he saw her curled up on a pile of blankets laid out on a couple old plastic worn seats lined up along the wall.

"What is it Kyle? Is it Willie?" Julie asked.

"He's awake." Kyle answered as they ran to the train car.

"Get Howie." Julie said then ran to help Willie.

"ELIZABETH!" Willie yelled.

"Willie calm down. Willie your safe." Elizabeth said while Elias tried to keep him still.

"He's talking crazy." Elias said.

"Please Julie, Can't you give him something to stop all this pain." Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know. Mike go get Howie." Julie said.

"Julie we have to give him something now or he's going to die." Elizabeth begged.

"I don't know what to give him Elizabeth." Julie said.

"If we don't give him something he's going to die. Please" Elizabeth said.

"O.k. hold him down he mustn't move." Julie said.

"Wait a minute, what's going on here? What's in that?" Howie asked rushing into the room with Mike and Kyle right behind him.

"Morphine." Julie said.

"You use that and you don't need me. Morphine is poison to us." Howie said.

"Ok. Ok. How's he doing?" Mike asked.

"Get me my bag." Howie said.

"What's that?" Julie asked when Howie pulled out a small bottle with green liquid.

"Very similar to morphine but not poison to us. It should help calm him down." Howie said. "There he's calming down." Howie said when Willie finally began to relax.

"Willie it's o.k. your safe now." Julie said.

"Yah buddy your home safe and sound. All your friends are here for you." Elias said.

"I didn't talk Elias. I didn't, I didn't tell them of anything." Willie said softly before drifting off.

"Willie? Hey Willie …" Elias panicked.

"He's just sleeping. He needs all the rest he can get." Howie reassured him.

"Do you think he's going to pull thru?" Elizabeth asked.

"It looks that way. He'll need some physical therapy after he regains his strength but he should make a full recovery." Howie said. Then Ham grabbed Howie by the arm and led him out to the subway station. Elizabeth stayed with Willie while the others followed Ham.

"Now for the magical question. What do we do with him?" Ham said.

"Hold on, we owe him something." Mike said

"I say we let him go." Julie said.

"What's to keep him from going straight to Diana? He knows to much." Chris said.

"I wont betray you. I want to help you. Diana's my enemy. I'm part of the fifth column." Howie said.

"I thought you were all purged when Diana returned to the fleet." Mike said.

"Many of us were killed. Some of them were my best friends but that just drove the rest of us to deeper cover. The fight goes on. Nothing can defeat the struggle for freedom on any planet." Howie said.

"Look fifth column or not I agree with Julie. He saved Willie's life. We should let him go." Elias said.

"We have no reason to trust him." Chris said.

"I don't expect you to believe me, you'd be stupid if you did but I can prove I'm on your side." Howie said.

"You'd better." Ham said.

"At this moment Charles is moving a massive shipment of armaments into the open city." Howie said.

"See they don't keep patience in that part of the hospital. It's used to store guns and liquid zenon." Howie said from the roof top of a building near the back of the hospital.

"Zenon. What's that?" Elias asked.

"Fuel source for our canons. It's used to triple the fire power." Howie said.

"How do you know all this?" Ham asked.

"Fifth column keeps tabs on everything that's high security." Howie said.

"If this is so high security why aren't there more guards?" Chris asked.

"They don't want to attract attention. There not supposed to have guns in the open city remember." Howie said.

"Makes since. Charles wouldn't want to advertise his intentions." Mike said.

"Still need proof." Ham said.

"Why don't you believe me?" Howie asked.

"Cause you're a lizard." Ham answered.

"Hey look, the kid could be on to something." Mike said as he watched an ambulance being unloaded.

"Those boxes there unloading don't look like medical supplies." Martin said.

"We could be getting sucked right into a trap." Ham said.

"Well we better blow what ever is down there before it blows us." Mike said.

"I know a way we can do that." Howie said.

The ambulance drove thru the gate and the guard started to close the gate when Ham snuck around the booth and punched him, knocking him out. Mike quickly changed into the guards uniform while Ham, Chris, Elias, Martin and Howie went thru the gate and ran around to the side of the building and watched the ambulance being unloaded. When the two troopers carried a large box into the building. Ham an Martin ran to the entrance, Ham quickly checked around the corner and then ran to the other side of the entrance. When the two troopers came back out Ham and Martin hit them with the butt of there guns and drug them to the back of the ambulance and closed the doors. When they stepped out they were wearing the troopers uniforms and Martin held a clip board with visitor writing on it.

"Is that going to be useful?" Ham asked.

"It'll get us in the door." Martin said. Ham then motioned for Chris, Elias and Howie to take their places. Elias jumped into the front and ducked down.

"Your with us." Ham said. And the four walked into the hospital.

"Look, they have some of the weapons stored in here." Howie said.

"We'll have to blow it." Chris said.

"With what?" Howie asked. Chris pulled out a couple explosives from his bag.

"Never leave home with out it. Come on you can help me get em set up." Chris said and Howie followed him into the storage room while Ham and Martin continued into the hospital.

"I'd feel a lot more secure using plain old nitro. Blow this place sky high." Ham said.

All we need to do is create a melt down so they can't use the zenon as a weapon." Martin said.

"There are the medical supplies." Ham said when they walked past an open door with a large weapon laying on top of a crate. "Your up" He continued.

"Maintenance check. You have a cryonic modulator on the blink." Martin said when he walked up to the desk.

"We've had no report of problems." The trooper said.

"It says so right here." Martin said then handed him the clipboard.

"This is not valid. These orders require two signatures." The trooper said.

"Here's one." Ham said pointing his gun at the trooper.

"Here's the other." Martin said pulling out his gun.

"Buzz us in." Martin said. "Hey, buzz us in" He repeated at the hesitating trooper and the trooper buzzed him in.

"High, how you doing? Come with me." Ham ordered to the trooper in the computer room as he pulled him out of the room .

"I'm turning off the cooling system. When the liquid xenon reaches it's boiling point those tanks are going to blow ski high." Martin said when Ham entered room after taping up the two troopers.

"What's to keep the cooling system from coming back on?" Ham asked.

"I don't believe it will." Martin answered.

"I'm not taking any chances." Ham said then started shooting the computers. The two then ran back down the hall to where Chris and Howie waited.

"You ready?" Ham asked when he stepped into the storage room.

"Just gotta set it." Chris said. "O.k. lets go." Chris continued after setting the charge.

The four ran out to the waiting ambulance and jumped in. Elias started the ambulance and drove to the gate. Mike opened the gate and jumped into the front with Elias and they drove off watching the explosions behind them.

"I don't know how I can ever think you." Willie said.

"Don't think me Willie, you had an excellent surgeon." Howie said.

"An excellent surgeon that almost killed him." Julie said.

"That wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known." Howie said.

"Maybe. We need you here Howie. We could really use a visitor doctor." Julie said.

"Yah, what'd a ya say Howie?" Mike said.

"No. I can do more for our cause if I go back." Howie said.

"It could be very dangerous." Martin said.

"War always is." Howie said.

"How are you going to explain your absence?" Julie asked.

"Just before you grabbed me. I told my instructor I was going out with a nurse. I'll tell him things went better then expected." Howie said.

"Excuse and reputation builder at the same time. Good thinking kid." Ham said.

"Thinks. I figure it will also give me an excuse to check on my patient as well. I guess I better get going though, I can't afford to miss any more classes." Howie said.

"We'll escort you out." Julie said.

"Lets go this way. It'll be easer for you to get in and out without being spotted. Just be very careful." Martin said as he led Julie and Howie down a dark tunnel lit only by there flash lights.

"Go up that hill over there. It leads into the park and to a path. Do you think you can find your way back?" Martin asked.

"Sure. I'll just have to remember my flashlight." Howie said.

"We'll put an extra near the door." Julie said.

"Thanks, that will help. I'll bring some of my old medical books with me when I come back to check on Willie." Howie said.

"Thank you Howie. I appreciate that and all you've done for us." Julie said.

"At least your not pregnant. Sure you want to do this?" Julie said.

"If I stay here I'm going to go crazy. Sure you wont change your mind and come with me to Chicago?" Robin answered.

"I love you mother but I can't." Elizabeth answered.

"Because of Kyle?" Robin asked.

"Kyle and Willie and the whole resistance." Elizabeth said.

"Time to go." Mike said.

"Just leave that I'll take it. We're going to have to move it if we're going to get to the Mojave desert before dark." Ham said.

"You o.k.?" Julie asked.

"Yah. I guess so. With those two as escorts I'll.." Robin started.

"Be in constant danger." Julie finished and the two shared a laugh. "I just want you to know I want you to come back when ever you feel ready." Julie continued.

"I'm gonna miss you." Robin said thru her tears

"I'm gonna miss you to." Julie said as she pulled Robin into a hug. Then Robin and Elizabeth walked toward the exit. Ham walked over and picked up the suitcase and Julie quickly turned and wrapped her arms around him. After a moment Ham returned the embrace and kissed Julie on the forehead. Then walked toward the door.

"Well hard rock. You all set?" Mike asked.

"Ya know your not so bad for an amateur. But your still a sucker for a sad story and I'm not gonna be around for the next few weeks to cover your back." Ham said.

"Take care. It matters." Mike said.

"Watch the shadows." Ham said.

"Do you think we'll ever see her again?" Julie asked. Mike wasn't sure how to answer and the two turned and watched Ham and Chris escort Robin out of the tunnel.


	3. The Rescue

**The Rescue**

**Episode 13**

Robin stood outside the van admiring the sun setting behind the distant red cliffs. When the sun was gone she turned to see Ham setting on some rocks under a street lamp near by looking at a road map.

"Something on your mind?" Ham asked without looking up from his map.

"I was just wondering, why we're going thru Wyoming when it would be much quicker to go thru Colorado?"

"Chris has a friend in Wyoming."

"Oh, is he getting you some guns or something?"

"Not a he…and not that sort of friend," Ham answered as he folded up his map. "Chris is ready. Lets go."

"You get everything you need kid? I filled those gas cans back there so we wont be stopping at another station until we get to Wyoming," Chris said.

"I got everything, Thanks."

Robin wasn't sure when she fell asleep or how long she had been out but when she woke up there was light shinning on her face thru the van window and Ham was now driving while Chris slept in the passenger seat.

"When did I fall asleep?"

"About seven hours ago. Sleep well?"

"Pretty good. It's funny before the war started I couldn't even sleep on a couch now I can sleep anywhere I lay my head."

"We learn to adapt, it's how we survive."

"Any chance we could pull over some where? Nature's calling."

"Look's like a good place just up the road there," Ham said pointing out a road side stop.

After answering the call of nature Robin wondered back toward the rusty red van and noticed Chris and Ham sharing a laugh. As she continued she thought about her daughter and how much she missed her. She had just left yesterday but still she couldn't help wondering what Elizabeth was doing right now or if she would ever see her again. She climbed into the van and wondered if this whole trip was a mistake, maybe it wasn't to late to return to L.A. to her daughter.

"Hey thought you might be hungry," Chris said bringing Robin out of her thoughts. "We got a pretty good selection if I do say so myself. Granola, canned fruit, juice in the cooler or if your not a health nut we got candy bars and soda. Pick your poison kid."

"No thanks. I'm not really hungry."

"Thinking about Elizabeth."

"Am I abandoning her Chris? Maybe I shouldn't have left. What if I never see her again?"

"It's up to you. When we leave Wyoming we can go to Chicago or back L.A."

"It's been so long since I've seen my sisters. I really miss them…I wont have to worry about Diana trying to use me to create another Elizabeth. I guess I just wish she would have came with me."

"She has to do what's best for her just like you have to do what's best for you. Like Julie said you can return when ever you feel ready. There's Ham, lets get going I want to be in Wyoming before noon."

"We're building control every second over the city. The only real opposition has come from a few isolated pockets of Resistance. Never the less with in a mater of hours all of

Los Angeles will be under our control," LT. James informed Diana.

"Have you searched in the vicinity of what used to be the Club Creole?"

"Club Creole, Humans destroyed that didn't they?"

"Yes but they're so inefficient."

"Consider it done. There's one thing that troubles me though."

"What's that?"

"I'm told that Charles had no knowledge of the attack until after we had already begun."

"Sometimes in order to get things done one must merely take the initiative. Had I gone thru channels and waited for Charles the attack might have failed. I've been looking for someone I could trust to over see Los Angeles for me."

"My orders are to report all progress to Charles."

"Yes of course. But Charles has bigger things on his mind then Los Angeles. He could never reward you the way I could," Diana said very seductively.

"I exist to serve in any way that you see fit," LT. James said, ready to please Diana and himself.

"All things in good time LT."

Mike, Julie and Elizabeth salvaged as many weapons, medical supplies and basic living supplies as they could and discussed recent events while carrying it to the van parked outside their former headquarters under the now destroyed Club Creole.

"With the amount of hold the visitors have everyone is afraid to stand up to them," Elizabeth said.

"Yep, everyone but us," Julie agreed.

"By the time they're finished they'll only be two types of people left around here. Resisters and collaborators," Mike said. "Any word from the other Resistance groups?" Mike asked.

"They've been hit hard Mike. They're regrouping," Julie said.

"I don't know right now one place is as good as another, they're trying to soften us up and move us out into the open," Mike said

"Julie! We caught this guy outside," Kyle yelled as he entered the alley.

"He claims to be a friend of yours," Elias said.

"Allan!" Julie gasped.

"Julie!" Allen said.

"Allan!" Julie said again as she ran into his arms.

"You know this guy," Mike said with a hint of jealousy.

"Yes, I went to school with his brother. What are you doing here?" Julie asked.

"Look I need help. My wife's having a baby and with the visitors attacking all the hospitals are taken over," Allen said franticly.

"Where is she?" Julie asked.

"She's in a bombed out store at 4th and Highland. I left my son with her," Allen answered.

"Listen get your wife here we'll do what we can to help her," Mike said.

"She's already in labor. There's no way she can possibly make it here. Look just tell me what I need to know in order to deliver the baby myself," Allen told Julie.

"I'm going with you," Julie said. "He needs me," Julie said to Mike.

"Wait a minute everything's up for grabs out there. We've lost to many people already to take another chance right now," Mike pleaded.

"No way, I'm going with him," Julie insisted.

"Mike I'll go with him," Kyle said.

"Alright, take this and take the van." Mike told Kyle handing him a gun. "You might as well be of some help, take this," Mike said handing Allen a gun.

"Thanks."

"Let's go," Julie said. "We'll be o.k. Mike," Julie continued. Then Mike lifted her chin and gave her a light kiss on the lips.

"You better be," Mike told her then watched the three leave.

"No!" The pregnant woman yelled when a braking board woke startled her from her slumber.

"It's o.k. mom. I did it," The boy tried to reassure her.

"Honey you mustn't scare me like that. Don't you know your all I've got?"

"Don't worry mom I'll protect you, see," He said holding up the broken door plank.

"Yes but I don't want you playing with something so sharp,"

"No, It's a spear. Can't you see, any lizard tries to hurt you I'll take care of him," The boy said proudly standing in front of her like soldier.

"Well that's fine honey. Just don't hurt yourself," She said realizing how much the boy wanted to be the man while his father was away.

"O.k. You sleep, I'll stand guard until dad gets back,"

"O.K,"

Chris drove the van down the dirt road like they where being chased by the entire visitor fleet. Leaving a long trail of dust in his wake while both Ham and Robin held tightly to what ever they could.

"I hate to sound like a ten year old but are we there yet?" Robin asked between potholes.

"Just up the road," Ham said and the van started to slow down and turned onto a dirt path.

"We're here," Chris announced and the van came to a sudden halt and Chris jumped out.

"You still in one piece back there?" Ham asked.

"I think so," Robin said then opened the door and stepped out of the van. The older white house was nice, nothing fancy but a nice fixer upper that someone had obviously put a lot of work into. She watched Chris go up the steps leading to the front porch of the small house and the screen door swing open. Robin couldn't see much of the women. Just her arms rap around Chris's neck as he embraced her and lifted her into a kiss. After a couple moments Chris lowered the women back to her feet and they turned to face the van.

"Come on in. I got a hot meal on the table for ya. It's take out but it's hot," The women said.

"Maggie!" Robin yelled and ran up to hug her.

"How you doing kid? These two war horses treat you alright?"

"Sure, they've been great."

"Good to hear. I hope you like chicken. I would have fixed something myself but everything is packed up," Maggie said as she opened the screen door and invited her in.

"Packed up. Are you leaving?" Robin asked.

"I'm coming with you to Chicago and when these two go back to L.A. I'm going with them."

"Hope you don't plan on filling the van with boxes. We're traveling light," Ham said as he walked past them into the kitchen.

"What about this place? It looks great," Robin said looking around the living room, now bare except for an old worn brown recliner, over sized sofa and television.

"Thanks. We put a lot of work into it. But we all have to make sacrifices."

"A message from Lt. James. He claims the battle for Las Angeles is well in hand. He expects to have the entire city under control by night fall," The visitor trooper said.

"I still don't understand who gave the order," Lydia said.

"I did," Diana said as she entered the room.

"Why wasn't I told?"

"I didn't have the time."

"You will ounce I'm finished telling Charles."

"Don't be so sure, even Charles should be able to appreciate victory."

"Victory or insubordination."

"You herd Lt. James report. The entire city will soon be ours."

"Including the resistance?"

"I've filed a complete progress report and sent a copy to the leader."

"You do think of everything, I hope for your sake the celebration isn't a bit premature"

"I don't think so. That's the difference between us Lydia dear I take charge of the situation and you wait for permission."

"We shall see. Now why don't you take charge of the bridge while I go and talk to Charles."

"Charles I've just left Diana…" Lydia started when she walked into Charles's personnel quarters.

"Diana ordered the take over of Los Angeles," Charles interrupted.

"How do you know?"

"I intercepted the message she sent to the leader," Charles said. "Your dismissed," Charles told the troopers.

"The entire attack on the city is clearly a flagrant disregard of your command."

"Unfortunately her success makes her difficult to court-martial."

"I don't see why."

"It's simple politics. I have a plan."

"And what is that?"

"I'm going to marry Diana."

"You what," Lydia said shocked.

"As a member of the House of Reaman I can take any woman I choose as my wife, by law she can not refuse."

"I know the law," Lydia said angrily.

"Then you also know that once married the only way she can serve the cause is by bearing offspring. That is a task better performed at home not on the front line."

"It just seems like more politics to me."

"Well as they say here. Politics make strange bed fellows."

"Why don't you just let me shoot her and be done with it?"

"Cause then I'd have to send you back."

"Are you sure it'll work?"

"I'll put her on the first available shuttle myself."

"And what if she refuses?"

"She can't. By law the ceremony must take place with in twelve hours of betrothal. She'll be married with lizard and on her way home before she knows what hit her."

"Is that why you've installed the best bed in the fleet?"

"Lydia, surely your not jealous are you,."

"Head's up. There's a visitor patrol coming down the street. It looks like they mean business," Mike shouted when he ran down the old HQ hallway."

"A lot?" Elias asked.

"A hole platoon. Armed to the teeth," Mike said.

"We should go I can feel it," Elizabeth told them.

"What if Julie comes back here? We can't abandon her," Mike said.

"They're getting closer Mike," Elizabeth said listening to the gun fire get closer.

"Well if we move now we'll draw their fire. We better set tight and ride out the storm," Mike said.

"Sounds like our best bet," Elias said.

"Hey listen," Mike said when it suddenly got quiet.

"It just got to quiet to fast," Elias said then suddenly blasts shot open the once hidden door from the Club Creole and visitor troopers rushed in shooting.

"Move it, move it. If we get separated meet me back at the new HQ," Mike yelled and Elias grabbed Elizabeth by the arm and started to run for the other door when Elizabeth stopped.

"Don't let em escape, not one," Lt. James ordered his troops.

"Elizabeth…come on… Elizabeth get going," Mike yelled to Elizabeth who stared intently on the sealing before it finally collapsed allowing them to escape from LT. James and his troopers.

"I came as soon as I got your message. I see that your furniture arrived. I take it you heard about Lt. James success in locating the Resistance headquarters. Unfortunately the Resistance leaders have alluded him but there's a limit to how long they can stay at large with the entire city under our control. Was there something else?" Diana said.

"Section 48 of the code," Charles said.

"Section 48 deals with marriage. Don't tell me you and Lydia. Someone else."

"You."

"You must be joking," Diana said with both shock and anger in her voice.

"All is in preparation."

"No! I don't have to."

"I am in the direct line of decent of Reman. The choice is mine, I choose you."

"I'd rather die first."

"That can be arranged….I'm sure you'll change your mind."

"Mom, when you had me was it like this? Did I hurt you this much?" The boy asked watching as his mother had a contraction.

"Sweaty, you didn't hurt me. This is just the way babies come in…Just the way babies come in to the world honey," Joanne assured him.

"How you doing? How's your mom?" Allen asked as he rushed in with Julie and Kyle close behind.

"She's O.K,"

"Joanne are you o.k.?"

"She's right in the middle of a contraction," Julie told him.

"There happening about every twenty minutes," Joanne said.

"I'll go stand guard. Come on kid give me a hand," Kyle said.

"Doesn't mean she's going to have it right now. It could take as long as 48 hrs," Julie said.

"Yah but it could be happening any minute," Allen said.

"I don't think so but we brought a van. I'd like to do a preliminary exam. If your up to it I'd like to take you with us," Julie said.

"No, no, no I don't think we she should be moved. What if we get stopped, what if we get pinned down?" Allen said.

"Well right here we're in the middle of fighting. If something should happen, I'm not saying it will, but at least back there I've got equipment to handle an emergency," Julie said.

"Alright honey, it up to you. Do you think you can move? What do you want to do?" Allen asked his wife.

"All I want is to have my baby. You're a doctor?" Joanne asked.

"Yes," Julie answered.

"Listen to her," Joanne said.

After lunch Ham and Chris went outside to check the van. Leaving Maggie and Robin to pack up the few remaining items in the house.

"What are you going to do with what doesn't fit in the van?"

"Leave it. Maybe someday I'll come back here and start over again. I'm only going to take what I think will be useful to the Resistance though."

"They could use all the supplies they can get. We were getting short before we had to relocate. What about these books stay or go?" Robin said taking a couple of books off the shelf in the dinning room.

"Go, those are my psychology books. I want to continue to study when ever I can."

"I hope you can get these past Ham."

"I have Chris on my side. Don't worry Ham won't be a problem," Maggie said and the two shared a laugh. "Here's a set of keys. This ones to the front door, this one's for the back and this one is to the car in the barn. It's not much to look at but it's reliable, Chris made sure of that before he left. Feel free to use these any time you want," Maggie said.

"Are you sure Maggie. I mean I don't want to take advantage of you."

"Your not taking advantage of me. I'm offering it to you while I'm away. And if I don't come back then I want you and your sisters to have it. I'd feel better knowing this place is being used. Chris and I put a lot of work into this place."

"Thank you Maggie. I really appreciate it. Maybe my sisters will want to come here for a week or so when schools out. It might help us get to know each other again. Maybe Elizabeth will visit. It would do her some good to get away from the war for awhile."

"Hey, that's not a bad idea."

"What?"

"This would be a great place for Resistance fighters to get away from the war. Of course it's still yours anytime you want it but it would be great for others to."

"Of course. My sisters and I can come from time to time to make sure it's in good condition whenever someone wants to use it."

"Hey what's all the excitement in here?" Chris asked from the doorway.

"We just made this into a Resistance resort. No Spa's, no swimming pools, no room service and no visitors," Maggie announced.

"I like the sound of that. Can I book a room now?" Chris joked.

"You already have a room," Maggie said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

Willie walked slowly thru the wooded area near a tunnel entrance. He hadn't walked far but needed to get some fresh air and Howie felt the exercise would do him good. Mike also made his way thru the wooded area near by when he stepped on a stick causing it to snap. Willie heard the snap and knowing that Howie and Loraine had stayed back at the tunnel entrance in the other direction he pulled out his gun.

"Who grows there?"

"Willie, it's me," Mike said from behind a tree and Willie smiled in relief.

"Who's me?" Willie said when he realized he still didn't know who was there.

"Mike."

"Mike."

"Are you the only one here?"

"Oh no no, the others are over there. I am the out look."

"I think you mean the look out."

"Look out, yes."

"Well, good work," Mike said. "Lets go check in."

"Oh yes. Check in," Willie said and the two walked toward the tunnel.

"Mike, welcome back," Loraine said.

"Thanks, has anyone else returned yet?"

"No, what happened," Loraine asked.

"We were attacked by visitors. We separated while I tried to shake the visitors. Elias and Elizabeth went another direction in van."

"What about Julie and Kyle?" Willie asked.

"An old friend of Julie's needed her help. Kyle went to keep them safe. If they try to return to the old headquarters they'll walk right into a trap."

"Well how can we find them? Loraine asked.

"That's the tough part. In all the confusion I can remember the general location but not the exact location,"

"Well the general location is a good start. Howie make sure Willie gets back to the tunnel safely and let the others know what's going on. We need to go find Julie and Kyle," Loraine said.

"What about Elizabeth and Elias? I should help find them," Willie said.

"No Willie. Your not well enough yet. Besides Elizabeth is with Elias, he'll get her back safe," Mike said as he guided Willie back toward the tunnel. "Let's go," Mike told Loraine once Willie and Howie were on there way back thru the tunnel.

"What is the general location Mike?"

"A store around Highland. That's about five miles from here."

"We better get a vehicle."

"Lets cut thru those trees up ahead. The street we'll come out on was hit pretty hard. We may find an abandoned vehicle there."

"There's a car lot near there. If there's anything left we might find one there."

"You really know L.A. don't you."

"A good officer knows her surroundings."

Diana set in her quarters typing when the door chimed announcing someone's arrival.

"Yes, what is it?" Diana asked the two visitors.

"Charles asked me to shave your body in preparation," The first visitor said.

"And he sent me to fit you for your wedding skin commander," The second visitor said.

"I'm afraid that wont be necessary. There's been a change of plans. There wont be any wedding. Now get out of my sight," Diana yelled.

"Don't take it out on them Diana. They're merely following Charles's orders. I suggest you do the same," Lydia said as she entered the room.

"When I want your suggestion Lydia, I'll put a box outside the door," Diana said.

"I'm going to miss you Diana, your really very complex. I can understand why Charles is so passionate about making you his bride," Lydia said.

"I hate to disappoint you but there wont be any wedding. I'm sure the leader will be less then pleased when he learns of Charles's intentions," Diana said.

"On the contrary, the leader has already sent his blessing. Unfortunately he wont be able to attend the ceremony," Lydia said with a smirk. "You'll look lovely in scales," Lydia said viciously.

"Your very quiet Willie. How do you feel?" Howie asked.

"Useless. I should be finding Elias and Elizabeth. Instead I can do nothing."

"You must do a lot. The Resistance took a lot of risks to rescue you."

"Yes, they are good people. I owe them a great deal. They gave me a job, a home and their friendship. I hope someday to help them as they have helped me."

"Hey guys, where's Loraine?" Martin asked when he saw the two climbing the steps to the platform in the subway station.

"She went to help Mike find Julie and Kyle," Willie answered.

"What going on?"

"Julie went to help an old friend get, no deliver a baby. Then the visitors attacked the old hide out. They were all split out."

"Split up. We'll set tight here if they're not back before dark I'll go search for them."

"I'll go with you," Willie said.

"No thanks, Willie. I'll move faster on my own. Right now you'll only slow me down. You better get back Howie before someone gets suspicious," Howie noticed the hurt look on Willie's face but knew Martin was right. Willie was in no condition to go on a hunting party.

"They're still there."

"I know, just hold on Elizabeth. Hey, you think you can do anything. You know, like that stuff you did back there at the Creole."

"The shuttle is to far away and bigger then anything else I've attempted, sorry."

"Don't sweat it. I think I may have another idea," Elias said when he saw an underpass up ahead. Half way thru the tunnel Elias stopped the loaded van and stepped out.

"What are we going to do?"

"I have a van full of weapons. We're going to wait it out until they come in after us."

"What if they don't come in after us?"

"Then I'll come up with another plan."

"Your shuttle is ready commander," The trooper said.

"Thank you Lewis I appreciate your loyalty. I want you to have this. I know you disserve more but at the moment it's all I can offer you," Diana said.

"Commander please, It's reward enough to serve you. Especially now that your enemies have you at a disadvantage. Now please, you must go at once."

"Thank you," Diana said then grabbed her bag and walked out the door and to the shuttle bay.

"Getting cold feet," Charles said stopping Diana in her tracks.

"I was just checking out the landing bay."

"Oh, I see. Of course you know if a bride is caught attempting to abandon her groom such an offence is punishable by death."

"Now Charles, I would never desert you."

"Good, I don't handle rejection well. Take her away Lewis."

"So much for loyalty," Diana said as the trooper took her by the arm and led her away.

"How's she doing," Allen asked.

"She's only two centimeters afface and her contractions are about ten minutes apart so we got a little time to go yet," Julie said.

"Honey everything's going to be alright," Joanna said.

"You think maybe we should try getting out of here," Allen asked.

"Yes, I'll have Kyle move the van around so you don't have far to walk," Julie told them and went to talk to Kyle. "Get the van and back it up, it's time to go," Julie said.

"Bad timing. Visitor patrol just came around the corner," Kyle said watching LT. James and a visitor troop making their way thru the ravaged street.

"Great," Julie said.

"What do you think," Kyle asked.

"Just let them pass. When they go by we'll leave," Julie said.

"Sergeant, that van there. Check it out. I don't want to leave any vehicles in this sector that might be commandeered by the Resistance," LT. James ordered.

"Yes sir," The trooper said then walked to the van. As he came around the side of the van the boy got up from his chair and stepped in front of the door. "Don't move," The trooper yelled and Kyle grabbed the boy and pulled him to safety just before the trooper opened fire in the boys direction. When the trooper stopped shooting Kyle jumped out and shot the trooper then quickly ducked back behind the wall and the remaining troopers returned fire.

"Alright hold your fire. I want these rebels taken in alive for questioning. If we can make them talk we can soon take down the entire movement," LT. James ordered his troopers

"What's going on," Allen asked Julie.

"Visitor leader saw the van came in for a closer look. One of them saw your son. Kyle had to shoot him," Julie explained.

"Alright what are we going to do," Allen asked.

"We're going to fight with everything we've got," Julie answered.

"On earth they say it is bad luck to see the bride before the wedding and yet some how I feel most fortunate," Charles said approaching the stone hot tub Diana was soaking in.

"It's nothing compared to what I'll give you once we're married," Diana told him with her trademark sly smile.

"Of that I have no doubt," Charles said then left Diana to her bath.

"Where are those ceremonial eels. Finally what took you so long."

"You look lovely Diana. The ritual bath suits you well. Charles is a lucky man. You are by far the most beautiful woman in the fleet Diana."

"I know but it's a curse sometimes."

"EE Rock oor nor lav. May there venom give you strength and there bodies make you fertile." The ceremonial helper said before pouring the bowl containing the eel into the bath bringing Diana more pleasure.

"Charles, I couldn't wait for you in my quarters any longer," Lydia said rushing into Charles's arms then pulling him into a long awaited kiss.

"I've been thinking about Diana"

"You've decided on assassination?"

"You know you really must learn to control your passions. I'm told they can be very dangerous."

"Then your still going to marry her."

"Of course."

"As long as you send her back."

"Actually I've decided to keep her for awhile."

"What!"

"I may have a use for her."

You went to her ritual bath."

"Um, She's more promising then I'd expected."

"You can't do this."

"Don't be silly of course I can and I will," Charles informed Lydia then opened the door cuing her to leave. Lydia marched like a woman with a mission thru the hall of the mother ship until she came to the ships potion shop.

"Marta."

"Lydia, Lydia your to early Tell Charles that I'm still preparing the marriage potion. It's not good to rush these things."

"Charles didn't send me and I couldn't care less."

"Oh, it must be difficult for you…"

"Did you hear what I said."

"Lydia the entire fleet knows how you feel about Charles, there's certainly no shame in loosing to Diana, but you must be very jealous."

"Jealous. Marta do you enjoy working on the mother ship."

"The fleet is my life."

"Then keep your opinions to your self or Diana wont be the only one shipped back. Now, I'd like a bottle of cat poison."

"Isn't it terrible how they multiply. Do you know that there wont be a rat left on this ship if something isn't done about those awful cats soon."

"What's this?"

"Essence of rodent musk."

"I don't need perfume."

"Lydia, it is guaranteed to drive men crazy."

"You go to far." Lydia threatened and turn ed leave but a sudden idea made her change her mind and take the perfume Marta offered.

"We should be looking for them. They've been gone far to long," Willie said while pacing on the station platform.

"It's not dark yet Willie. Elias probably took the long way back to make sure they're not followed.," Martin tried to reassure him while tossing a pile of old linoleum into a waist bin.

"Diana would love to get hold of Elizabeth. I promised Robin I would protect Elizabeth."

"I understand your concern. I know waiting around isn't easy. I did a lot of that while I was recovering," Martin said as he took a seat on one of the dried paint splattered plastic seats lined up along the graffiti covered wall.

"You were very sick," Willie asked, taking the seat next to Martin.

"After surviving the shooting infection set in. Anyway, while the war was going on out side all I could do was lay around feeling useless."

"Yes, I know the feeling."

"Your not useless Willie, I didn't mean to make you feel that way earlier when I said I'd move faster without you."

"I know you did not. I sometimes feel I get in the way. I am not the warrior everyone else is."

"You don't have to be a warrior to be useful Willie. We weren't all meant to be warriors. Julie for example is a brave fighter but she's a much better doctor even though she may be in doubt about that right now."

"Julie, why would she doubt herself? She is the smartest person I know."

"Because she couldn't save you Willie. We had to get Howie."

"She is a human doctor not a lizard doctor. She should not doubt herself."

"Neither should you. For now the best thing we can do is wait here and keep busy," Martin said getting up from his seat and grabbing a broom.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking up the old linoleum from the restroom. I figured since this may be a more permanent living quarters I should start some repairs to make it more livable. Why don't you grab that dust pan over there and help me sweep up some of the trash in there,"

"You hear that?"

"Yes. They've gotten tired of waiting. Here take this."

"A gun. I've never used a gun."

"Don't worry about it, just point and shoot."

"Isn't there another way? Maybe we can make run for it."

"To late for that. Besides we can't out run that shuttle with this old van. Elizabeth, listen you don't have to hit anything. Like I said, just point and shoot. I'll take care of everything else," Elias instructed Elizabeth. Two visitor troopers stepped around the entrance of the underpass careful to stay close to the wall and shot at the pair, causing sparks to fly off the wall near Elizabeth and Elias's heads and they quickly ducked further behind the van. Elias told Elizabeth to shoot toward the visitor troopers then he crawled under the van to the other side. As soon as Elizabeth started shooting the two troopers started shooting back, not noticing Elias creeping closer from the other side of the road. After several shots the troopers herd the Elizabeth's gun start clicking and knew she was out of bullets.

"Primitive human weapons," One trooper boasted to the other then stepped out from behind his cover and Elias saw his chance and shot him. The other trooper shot at him but Elias jumped out of the way just in time. He aimed at the trooper but the gun jammed and Elias once again found himself facing certain death. The trooper saw Elias's gun jam and smiled, he stepped out and raised his laser gun like a hunter about to shoot his prey. Suddenly the gun was shot from the troopers grip and Elias ran at him. The two stumbled to the ground with Elias on top and he quickly punched the trooper, then punched him again and pulled the trooper up by the collar of his red uniform. When he knew the trooper was out he let him go and stood to his feet.

"Are you O.k."

"I'm fine. I thought you said you couldn't shoot."

"I can't. I was aiming at his foot."

"His foot?"

"I thought if I shot him in the foot he would drop the gun and you could jump him."

"You've been watching to many movies. Next time shoot to kill," Elias said as he took the boots off the troopers then used his belt to bind the living troopers hands.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking the boots to slow him down."

"Where'd you learn that," Elizabeth asked and Elias looked up at her a little embarrassed.

"Westerns."

"Ah, movies."

"Just stay here."

"Where are you going?"

"To check the shuttle and make sure there's not another one waiting for his friends here."

"Be careful."

"Always."

Elias slowly walked out of the underpass and crept up the hill to the shuttle. He walked up the platform with his gun drawn and stepped into the shuttle. Not finding any remaining troopers inside he searched the shuttle for any thing useful. After finding only a folder with papers written in sirian and a laser pistol, Elias took the items and stepped out, pulled out a grenade and tossed it in the shuttle making it unusable.

"You've got five minutes," LT. James yelled from behind his jeep.

"Come on Julie isn't there anything we can do? I don't want my little girl born on a battle field."

"Allen I understand how you feel but the only thing we can do right now is take it one step at a time."

"Allen."

"It's going to be o.k. Just take it easy, I haven't let you down yet have I?"

"No, no, I love you."

"I love you"

"So your going to have a little girl this time."

"I want a baby. He wants a little girl."

"What are you going to name her?"

"Jennifer." "Barbara." The couple said at the same time causing them to laugh.

"Well, maybe you'll have twins."

"Oh!"

"I'm sorry," The boy said as he approached Kyle.

"About what?"

"The trouble I've caused."

"Forget it."

"You killed him."

"I don't know. I don't think so he managed to crawl away."

"And you didn't shoot him again?"

"Nope."

"I would have. When I grow up I'm going to join the resistance and kill lizards just like that."

"Well, with any luck by then the war will be over and you wont have to."

"But I want to."

"Your wrong. You shouldn't want to kill anybody. Not even lizards."

"I thought you was with the resistance."

"That's right."

Then I don't understand. How can you be with the resistance and not want to kill lizards."

"What's your name?"

"John Michael Davis,"

"Well, Listen to me John Michael Davis. There's only one reason to ever pick up a gun and that's in self defense. Everybody's got a right to live, even the visitors, as long as they are willing to live by the same rules we are. Understand that," Kyle explained and the boy nodded in understanding. "Then why don't you go back over there with your dad before things heat up around here again."

"This is your last chance. Surrender or die. You have one minute."

"what are the options?"

"Well, it sounds like there going to try and rush us. We can either stay and fight or try and get her into the van. Either way it's going to be rough Allan.

"I want this baby born free."

"Lets go for it. John come on around here. Help me with your mom."

"Remember your deep breathing," Julie said as the helped Joanne to her feet.

"How's it look," Julie asked Kyle.

"Time's almost up, It's now or never,"

"Get ready men.

"O.k. I want you to get in the van and start it, I'll cover you. We're going to get out of here.

"Alright."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Think you still got a pitching arm?"

"Sure."

"Alright, I'm going to make a run for the van. See if you can get this in that jeep over there," Kyle told Allan and handed him a grenade.

"You got it."

"Forty five seconds."

"Here goes nothing."

"This is your last chance. Alright hold it," Lt. James ordered his troops as Kyle stepped out of the store with his hands in the air. "Drop your weapon," Kyle carefully laid his gun on the ground. "Continue to walk this way with your hands in the air."

"Hey boys the parties up here," Mike yelled from the roof above the troopers.

"It's there leader Donovan, shoot him down." Lt. James ordered his troops while Kyle used the distraction to pick up his gun and run for the van. Mike shot down several of the troops while the remaining continued to return fire. This also aloud Allan the chance to throw the grenade in the back of the jeep, injuring many troopers and impressing young John.

"You saved us dad. You did it."

"You betcha, now lets go," Allan agreed and grabbed the boys hand leading him to the van where he and Julie helped Joanne climb in and once all where in Kyle took off. Once the van was a safe distance away Mike made his get away. Kyle drove around the back of the building and Mike fell out a back window and crashed into the van.

"Thought that might be you."

"How'd you know?"

"Isaac Newton."

"Huh."

"What goes up must come down."

"Hey, there's a car fallowing us," Allan informed them from the back of the van. Mike and Kyle both checked the rear view mirror.

"Relax it's Loraine. She helped me get to you in time. Plus that was the only building surrounded by our friends back there."

The banquet table was crawling with mice, spiders, worms and every delicacy a lizard would enjoy.

"Ah, the wedding march. It's time my friends," Charles announced to his guests and they all turned to watch as Diana descended the stairs in her scaly wedding suit and shimmering cape.

"Are you ready?"

"Mahot!"

"Luga!"

"Charles, do you promise to be the stone that crushes the leaders enemies."

"Ratael!"

"Diana, do you promise to bear Charles, in the ripeness of your years, a multitude of fearless warriors."

"Gratael," Diana answered unaware that Lydia who had been watching with great jalousie was sneaking away from the ceremony.

"Will you hunt and provide?"

"I will."

"The ceremonial mouse," The sirian priest announced then turn the box containing the small white mouse and opened it allowing Charles to reach in and remove it to give to his bride. Diana took the mouse and took the first bite before handing it back to Charles for him to finish. Mean while Lydia stepped into Charles's quarters and wedding sweet and approached the two cups next to the wedding bed and poured the cat poison she got from Marta into the brides cup.

"Like two serpents intertwined may you cling together until death. You may kisssss the bride," The priest said and Charles and Diana faced each other and sealed there vows with a kiss.

"In the name of our glories leader I declare you mated. EE YA CLACSTON OUYA MAE!" The priest and everyone cheered for the couple who turned to greet there guests.

"On behalf of myself and my lovely bride enjoy yourselves," Charles said and their guests made a run for the generously stocked table. At this time Lydia made her way back to the ceremony.

"Lydia, how thoughtful of you to come."

"Yes, we missed you. What's that sent your wearing?"

"Musk of rat. Do you like it?"

"It fits you to a tee."

"Enchanting."

"Don't let me keep you."

"You notice she leaves a disagreeable after taste," Charles told Diana as they watched Lydia stalk away. "Shale we go," Charles continued and the two made their way to Charles's quarters. "Here we are." Charles said when the door to his quarters closed.

"It reminds me of Lydia, even the smell"

"Musk of rat. Lydia's new perfume. Yes, it does seem to linger once you've had a whiff of it."

"You had them engraved how thoughtful. Charles and Diana."

"A gift from Lydia actually. The time has come."

"In my heart, I have longed for this moment."

"Then drink with me."

"Take this as you take me, forever," Diana offered returning the cup Charles had handed her. The two switched their cups and proceeded to drink. Suddenly a look mixed with shock and fear came over Charles's face.

"I've just been poisoned. Lydia," Charles said before succumbing to the effects of the poison.

A babies crying filled an alleyway behind an abandoned building where a van had stopped after making a hasty get away. Julie set in the back of the van with Allen, Joanna and their new baby girl while Mike, Loraine and Kyle stood near the open van door with John.

"Oh Allan, she's so lovely. You finally got the daughter you wanted."

"We owe her life to all of you."

"You'll never know how grateful we are for everything you've done."

"Well you know we wouldn't have had it any other way."

"Look, Joanna and I talked it over with John, we're going to name her Victoria. After the victory we'll all enjoy someday."

"Victoria, I like that."

"Let it be soon. For all our sakes," Mike said looking at baby Victoria in her mothers arms.

"Your back! Hey Martin they're back," Willie announced running down the track where Elias and Elizabeth where walking toward him.

"It's about time you two showed up. I thought I was going to have to tie Willie to the subway car to keep him from coming after you."

"Sorry we worried you. A visitor shuttle tried to follow us home and we had to stop and shoot it out."

"Are you sure there weren't more?"

"Wouldn't have returned if I wasn't. Hey, Willie your looking pretty good for someone that just went three rounds with the enemy.""Thank you Elias. I am feeling most better."

"Much better Willie," Elizabeth said and hugged him.

For the second night in a row Robin watched the beautiful glow of the sun setting behind the cliffs. When she herd the screen door creek open she turned to see Maggie stepping outside.

"Beautiful isn't it."

"I don't think I could ever tire of a view like that."

"I've lived here for over a year and haven't tired of it yet. Before the war started up again Chris and I set out here and watched it almost every night."

"If you don't mind me asking. How did the two of you hook up?"

"I don't mind, I'll admit he's certainly different then anyone else I've ever been with." "Successful nurse meet mercenary for hire. Seems like an unlikely match."

"After the war I started to feel all the things I couldn't let myself feel during the war. Having sex with Daniel to get information from him, the arguments Mark and I had about it and then Marks death. All that time I was fighting to survive like everyone else and when it was over I decided I didn't want to survive anymore."

"Maggie!" Robin gasped.

"Don't worry I didn't do anything. But only because Chris got to me before I had the chance. I had the pills, I would have taken them but Chris stopped me. He didn't see the pills he just some how knew. I guess he'd seen that look before."

"What'd he do?"

"Listened. Chris is real easy to talk to. No matter what I said he didn't judge me or look at me different. He just let me talk."

"Yah, I noticed that about him myself."

"Maybe he should be the one studying psychology."

"Maybe. So that's how you got together. He saved your life."

"No, not really. I fell in love with this place the moment I saw it and bought it from the original owner. Chris stayed and helped me fix it up since it needed a lot of work done. I sorta got used to him being around. But I started falling in love with him watching him work. He'd work on the car, work on the wiring in the house, work all day to replace worn boards on the porch then turn around and repair an injured birds wing. Those burly hands of his can take a motor apart, pry old boards off the porch and delicately bandage a birds wing without harming it. What can I say, I fell in love with the eighth wonder of the world."

"I believe you did."

"Right now that eighth wonder is about to fall asleep in the chair. I better get him to bed. We got an long day tomorrow and knowing Ham he'll want to get an early start. The guest bedroom is ready for you. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"Robin, thru all that I learned I was stronger than I thought I was. You are to."

"Thanks Maggie."

Maggie went inside and woke Chris who was dozing off. "Come on Chris. That room you booked is ready."

"Is there a mint on my pillow?" Chris said as he stretched. "Nope, no mint. Just me." Maggie said with a smile. "Even better. Goodnight brother." Chris said and followed Maggie into the bedroom.

"You better get to bed to. I want to hit the road at sunrise." Ham told Robin when he stepped outside then walked off into the night.

The bay doors to Charles's quarters opened and Lydia sauntered in.

"Charles, Charles," Lydia said approaching the chair Charles set in and she turned the chair to face her, receiving the shock of her life when instead of seeing the grateful Charles setting there she saw his poisoned ravaged corps. "NO, NO, OH NO," She cried out.

"It's to late for regret Lydia. Your under arrest for the wanton murder of Charles. Take her away."

"NO, NO, No, no," Lydia screamed as the guards drug her out of the room. Leaving Diana alone with her dead husband, she could hear Lydia screaming as the guards continued dragging down the hall.

**The end of Ch. 13**


	4. The Champion pt 1

**The Champion**

**Episode 14**

**Pt .1.**

The sun shinned bright thru the truck window and slowly Kyle Bates began to stir from the passenger side of the trucks cab.

"Hey, you want me to take it for awhile? You've been driving since midnight," He said as he stretched and glanced at his watch.

"Yah, good idea. I'll get us off these back roads and you can take over from there," Mike said.

"Man I hope the Tucson Resistance hasn't been wiped out in this Phoenix sweep."

"No, desert rats are tuff. We get this load of hardware to them they stand a good chance."

"Two-hundred machine guns otta do something for their morale," Kyle replied as he looked back at the covered truck bed.

As they continued to drive down the road they passed a patrol car that suddenly turned on their lights, made a sharp turn in the road and started chasing the them.

"Police," Kyle said surprised.

"You gotta be kidding me. Half the worlds falling apart and their handing out tickets," Mike said then looked over and saw Kyle checking his gun. "Stash the hardware. Keep it handy though you never can tell about these guy especially out here," He continued before pulling the truck to the side of the road.

"Hold it right there fellas and put your hands on top your heads," The officer said before stepping out of the patrol car with his riffle pointed at Mike and Kyle. "Your in a big rush," he continued.

"Sorry, Highways straight as a string. We're due in Tucson by tomorrow. I guess it sort of crept up on us," Mike defended.

"Yah, I guess it did. Now you want to open up that back end," the officer said.

"Hey, what is this," Kyle asked.

"Well, this is a toll road now," the officer answered.

"A toll road," Mike questioned.

"Yah, that's right. We take care of the lizards around here but it costs," the officer informed them.

"How much," Mike asked.

"Just exactly half of what ever you got. Now do you want to open up that back end or do you want some real trouble," the officer said then hit Mike in the stomach with the tip of his riffle. "now come on, open it up," he continued.

"Grab the rope Kyle. Lets give them what they want," Mike said then stepped up on the truck bumper and kicked the riffle out of the officers hands and jumped at him causing them both to fall on the hood of the police car. Kyle jumped the other officer, shoving him to ground and knocking the gun out of his hand. Mike hit the officer a couple times then yelled at Kyle to get in the truck. Mike jumped in the drivers seat and Kyle jumped quickly into the other side and they sped off. The two officers pulled themselves up, got into the police car and chased after the truck. Mike drove onto a dirt road with the police car tailing closely behind. They made another sharp turn and the officer pulled out his riffle and shot out the trucks back tire causing Mike to loose control of the truck and crash thru a wooden fence into a small pond. Mike and Kyle jumped out of the truck and started shooting at the officers who returned fire. After several shots were fired from both sides another shot rang out from behind the officers. Realizing they were surrounded the officers jumped back into their car and sped off. Kyle and Mike slowly stepped out from behind the truck and looked for the other shooter. A red headed woman on horseback made her way down the trail toward them. Kyle started to step closer when Mike stopped him and walked up to the woman first. Kyle shook his head and followed behind.

"Thanks," Mike said, flashing her a flirtatious smile. "I don't believe I got the name."

Kathy Courtney, This is my place. Who are you?"

"Donovan, Mike Donovan. This is my friend Kyle Bates."

"Hi," Kyle said and Kathy flashed him a slight smile.

"You know, I could be wrong but I think those guys were trying to shake us down," Mike said.

"Figures," Kathy laughed. "They've all but shut this area down." she explained.

"Collaborators," Kyle said.

"They cut a deal. The guy with beard, that was Karns, he's the enforcer for Big John Rowan. When the visitors attacked the folks here put up a pretty good fight until Rowan sold us out. You guys are with the Resistance aren't you," Kathy said.

"How can you tell?" Kyle asked.

"You got guns. Rowans confiscated most of them around here but fortunately not all of them," Kathy answered raising up her gun.

"Yah, fortunately for us. You know I think we're going to be late with our shipment to Tucson. That's for sure." Mike told Kyle who looked back at the wrecked truck. Half submerged in the pond.

"I hear the fighting is pretty bad down there. You know your going to need some help if your going to make it to Tucson in that," Kathy said.

"Ladies got a point," Kyle agreed.

"Yah, she also has a tractor to pull you out," Kathy informed them.

"Tell you what we'll do. We'll trade you some guns and ammo for a pull with the tractor," Mike offered.

"You got a deal," She reached out her hand and Mike took off his glove and they shook on it.

**V**

"I can't feel my legs anymore." Robin complained from her cramped position in the back of the van.

"Maggie packed everything but the kitchen sink." Tyler said glancing at Robin thru the rear view mirror from the drivers seat.

"Most of it's staying in Chicago with Robin, the rest you'll think me for later." Maggie replied.

"Wouldn't bet on it." Chris said.

"You win and war with guns and ammo not how to books." Tyler said.

"Hey, turn on that dirt road up ahead. My aunts place is the second on the left." Robin said. Tyler hardly slowed down as he turned on to the road and left a cloud of dust behind them as he drove quickly down the long dirt road hitting every pothole along the way.

"Did we pass it?" Maggie asked.

"No her driveway is on the other side of that tree up there." Robin told her.

"All I see are trees." Maggie said.

"I see it, hold on." Tyler said as he slowed down and turned onto the drive.

"Their here Polly, aunt Jane their here." The curly haired girl yelled as she ran toward the van.

**V**

Elizabeth walked thru the tunnel not far from the subway station that had become the Resistances new home. She ran her fingers along the graffiti covered walls and wondered about some of the words and symbols, what did they mean, who put them there and what became of the people who painted the symbols on these walls. Maybe she didn't want to know what became of them. Or maybe they were still here she thought when she saw a dark figure standing a few feet away from her on the opposite side of the tunnel. She couldn't see any detail of the figure, witch was odd since her flashlight lit up everything except the figure, but she knew it wasn't one of the resistance. Elizabeth tried to flash the light directly on the figure but it still remained shrouded in darkness. "Hello, who's there?" There was no response so Elizabeth took a step toward the figure. The figure also moved toward her at the same time. Elizabeth put her right foot up on the subway track as the figure did the same in mirror like perfection. Another step and the figure seemed to do the same but this time disappeared with out a trace. Elizabeth rushed to the spot where the figure had stood but nothing was there. She pointed the flashlight toward the ground looking for footprints or some sign that someone had stood in the thick layer of dust that covered the ground near the tracks but nothing was there.

**V**

Diana (holding a small white box) walked intently threw the corridors of the Mother ship followed closely by two of her guards.

"And how is the prisoner this morning?" She asked when she reached her destination.

"You're the criminal Diana and you know it," Lydia seethed.

"Still unrepentant. Unwilling to admit your obvious guilt,"

"It was you who killed Charles,"

Oh no darling. It was I who married Charles, you murdered him. Now you must pay for your crime… but in the spirit of fairness I've decided to offer you a choice. You can either suffer the indignity of a trial or go out the noble way. Commit suicide." Diana coldly suggested.

"You evil…" Lydia began and started to approach Diana but was stopped by the electronic device strapped to her waist.

"If your still with us in the morning you'll face swift and unmerciful judgment. Try to show a little character Lydia. You have nothing to gain from cowardice," Diana said. Then approached Lydia's invisible cell and handed her the small white box. "Here, you may need this." then turned swiftly and walked out of the room. Lydia opened the box and glared murderously at the large scorpion and then back at the door that Diana had exited thru.

**V**

Mike shook off the cool night air as he stepped thru the back door of Kathy's farmhouse into the cozy little kitchen.

"Hi!" Kathy said.

"Hi!" He returned.

"You find everything o.k.?" She asked.

"Yah, fine thinks. Kyle's just finishing up outside. Umm something smells good," Mike said taking in the kitchen aroma.

Oh, I thought you and your friend might be hungry," Kathy told him.

"Yah, thinks we are. Here let me help you with that," Mike said reaching for the bowls she had picked up from the counter. When he took the bowls he noticed the ring on her finger. "Your married. Where's the husband?" Mike asked.

"He died when the lizards came in."

"Sorry."

"They hit us pretty hard and Dave was killed in the last of the fighting. He stood for what he believed in."

"Hey, Pick ups alive and kicking," Kyle said as he thru the same door Mike had earlier. "Dinner are we invited?" Kyle asked sensing he had interrupted something.

"You bet," Kathy answered.

"Lets go finish unloading first," Mike suggested.

"Good idea," Kyle said then opened the door and walked into the barrel end of a riffle.

"Hold it right there," a young but threatening female voice said.

"Anything you say," Kyle said adamantly.

"Who are you?" Mike asked.

"I'll ask the questions. Back in, back in," She shouted forcing them both back into the kitchen. "Who sent you huh? Rowland?" She asked.

"Jessie, put that down. There friends. Kyle, Mike. Jessie, My daughter," Kathy said.

"Daughter?" Kyle asked surprised.

"Well, It's nice to meet you Jessie," Mike said as he carefully pushed the gun barrel away from him.

"Same here," Kyle said still more then a little uneasy.

"What are they doing here?" Jessie asked.

"There having supper with us. Now you just wash up," Kathy told the girl. Jessie then pushed Mike aside and stomped off into the other room.

"I don't think she trusts you Mike," Kyle Laughed and Mike half laughed in return.

"Well she doesn't trust anybody anymore. I cant say that I blame her there's nobody to trust around here anymore. They've worn people down. They're collecting what they call taxes for the lizards. Food mostly, they want our horses but I wont pay it," Kathy informed them.

"Are you the only one resisting?" Mike asked.

"Well, the others are afraid. They've got no leader no one to look up to and the next collection date is the day after tomorrow," Kathy answered.

"No lizards gonna eat our horses right mom," Jessie said reentering the kitchen.

"You bet Jessie," Kathy answered as Mike pulled out a chair for her and they all took a seat at the table.

"So, you guys are real lizard fighters huh?" Jessie asked.

"When we have to be," Mike answered.

"Maybe we can get some while you're here then," Jessie suggested.

"You know this kids good material. We could use you in a couple years," Kyle said.

"I'm ready right now," Jessie informed him reaching for a dinner roll.

"Jessie!" Kathy said as she folded her hands to pray and the others did the same. "Lord bless house and these thy gifts…and don't forget those who must fight to protect them. Amen," Kathy prayed.

"Lets eat," Jessie said.

"Would you like to do the honors?" Kathy asked Mike as she took the lid off the bowl.

**V**

In the Desert Dollar saloon Rowland's deputies informed him of the days events.

"Your telling me they drove you off out there," Rowland said as he opened a beer.

"We got caught in a cross fire up near the Courtney place," The lead deputy informed him.

"That women again!" Rowland said.

"Yah, we should have killed her and her daughter when the visitors got her old man," The lead deputy said.

"I don't need dead martyrs. Not if we're gonna meet the quota the visitors are asking for cause if we don't deliver her horses like we promised the visitors are gonna deliver us," Rowland's said.

"Rowland's, she don't care. She aint scared yet," the deputy said.

"Then it's up to us to change that isn't it," Rowland's said. " Now what about the other two in the pick-up?" He asked.

"We never got close enough to find out."

"Well if it was the Courtney woman we're gonna have to do something about it. Maybe you should take a ride back out there and deliver a little message that'll bring everybody back in line," Rowland's said then set back and drank his beer as his deputies left for the Courtney place.

**V**

"Must say that was some good eaten Miss Jane."

"Thank you Chris. But Polly does most of the cooking around here. She's become a very good cook," the middle aged woman who appeared older then her years said smiling proudly at Polly.

"That's funny, the only way mom could get Polly out of a tree was to yell dinners ready," Robin joked.

"I'm not a kid anymore Robin. I'm going to be getting my drivers license soon," Polly said glaring at Robin.

"And I thought L.A. was dangerous," Robin teased.

"You'll do fine Polly. Just keep your hands on the wheel and your eyes on the road," Maggie told her.

"Thank you, Maggie. Aunt Jane I have some homework I need to finish, can I be excused?" Polly asked.

"Of course dear, thank you for helping with the dinner," Miss Jane said.

"We better get the van unloaded," Ham said as he stood and walked toward the door.

"Yes we better. I want to thank you for your hospitality Miss Jane," Chris said as he walked over to where Ham was waiting and he bumped Ham in the arm.

"Yes, thank you," Ham said and the two walked out side.

"I better go help or Ham will throw everything out and leave it setting on your front lawn," Maggie joked.

"I know you'll be leaving very early tomorrow and I hope to be up to say good by but in case I should over sleep I want to thank you for getting Robin here save and sound. Please thank Ham and Chris for me as well," Miss Jane said in a quiet, polite voice.

"I certainly will," Maggie said.

"They're very good people. I'm glad you have such good friends Robin," Miss Jane said as she walked to the window and watched Maggie meet up with Chris and Ham at the van.

"Aunt Jane. Is something wrong, you don't look well?" Robin asked.

"I'm afraid I'm not well. Your sisters already know and I guess now is as good a time as any for you to know," Miss Jane said taking a seat next to Robin.

"What is it aunt Jane?" Robin asked taking her aunts hand.

"When the red dust was released several years ago some people and animals began getting sick. I thought I was one of the lucky ones that weren't affected but a few months ago after a routine check up the doctor noticed the same anomalies in my blood that had showed up in the others," Miss Jane told her.

"What are they doing? Are you on medication? How are they treating this?" Robin asked panicked.

"There is no treatment sweetheart. All they can do is give me some medication to slow down the affects." Miss Jane told her.

"Affects. What are the affects. What have they done for the people who got sick in the beginning?" Robin asked.

"There was nothing they could do. Sweetheart, I know this is hard for you. You and your sisters have already lost so much it breaks my heart knowing your going to loose me to." Miss Jane said as she held Robins face in her hands and wiped the tears with her thumbs and her dark expressive eyes that reminded Robin of her fathers filed with tears.

"There must be something we can do. Maybe Julie can help, she and dad created the red dust maybe she can find a cure. Maybe Howie can help. He's a visitor doctor. The two of them together should be able to come up with something," Robin sobbed.

"We have doctors and scientists here who are doing the best they can to find a cure. In the meantime all I can do is try to slow it down with the medications the doctors prescribe. I promise I am going to fight to stay with you and your sisters for as long as I can," Miss Jane said.

**V**

"Couldn't manage it, huh Lydia. You always were a pathetic weakling," Diana taunted as she walked toward Lydia's holding cell. "The scorpion?" She asked after opening the empty box that set in front of the cell.

"I ate it," Lydia said. "But I saved the best part for you," She then threw the tail at Diana.

"Prepare her for trial," Diana spat angrily and promptly turned and marched out of the holding bay while her two guards unlocked the cell and cuffed Lydia.

**V**

"Sure you wont stay the night?" Kathy asked smiling at Mike.

"Thanks, but we've lost to much time already," Mike smiled back.

"Where do you want us to put the guns and ammo?" Kyle asked.

"In the barn. Jessie will show you where to put them she's in there feeding the horses," She told him.

"I'll be right back," Kyle said and walked to the barn.

"I wish you would stay. Weapons aren't much good without men to fire them," She told Mike.

"There must be somebody."

"The resistance needs a leader."

"You seem pretty capable."

"When my husband was killed it took the fight out of just about everybody here. They need somebody new. Somebody from the outside."

Mike started to reply when gun fire splintered the porch railing and Mike grabbed Kathy jumped into the bushes in front of the house. Mike shielded Kathy with his own body until the gun fire stopped long enough for him to fire back. Mike ducked back down to shield Kathy again when more shots where fired from the bushes that surrounded the fence on the other side of the driveway. Kyle quickly got into the action when he started shooting back from the barn and Jessie opened the door to the house and shot back with her riffle allowing Mike to start shooting again. Kyle used their diversion to get a better shooting position in front of the house and other shooters retreated.

"Mom are you alright?" Jessie said as she ran from the house when the shooting stopped.

"Yah, everybody's fine. It's just another one of Rowland's tricks," Kathy answered.

"Really, I think your right. You do need somebody to stick around for awhile. Kyle I think you better make the run to Tucson alone. I'll hang in here for a few day's and help these folks organize a bit," Mike told Kyle as they walked toward the truck.

"Good enough. I'll see you back in L.A." Kyle said.

"Take care," Mike said then walked back to Kathy and Jesse. "Well, what's for breakfast?" he asked.

"All right!" Jessie yelled.

**V**

Robin set under her favorite old oak tree that still had the tire swing her dad put up when she was five. Her dad would push her on that swing for hours and she laughed so hard her ribs would hurt. Then when it got dark her mom or aunt Jane would call them in and they'd race to the porch. Many years had gone by since then but the memory was so vivid she felt like she could reach out and touch her fathers face.

"Good memory?" Maggie asked as she pulled her sweater tighter.

"My dad put that tire swing there."

"I bet Katie still puts it to good use."

"Yah…..My aunts sick. We made her sick. The red dust we created to save the world is killing people like aunt Jane."

"I'm sorry," Maggie said hugging Robin.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Why are you putting clothes in your backpack?" Katie asked as she walked into Polly's room.

"None of your business."

"Are you running away?"

"Quiet," Polly said as she pulled her sister further into the room and closed the door. "No, I'm not running away."

"Then what are you doing?"

"I'm joining the resistance."

"Then you are running away."

"No! it's different."

"How?"

"I'm not just leaving because my parents wont raise my allowance. Our parents are dead and aunt Jane is dying because of the visitors. I'm tired of doing nothing. I'm not a kid anymore and the resistance needs all the help they can get."

"But we need you here."

"You'll be fine. Robin will be here. It's like we're trading places, she'll be here and I'll take her place in the resistance. Only I'll be useful instead of spending all my time chasing boys."

"I don't want you to go. I want both my sisters here."

"Sorry Katie, I have to do this. I have to get justice for our parents and aunt Jane and all the other people the visitors have hurt."

"No! I wont let you. I'll tell aunt Jane and she wont let you go," Katie shouted at her as her stomped toward the door.

"No you wont. You wont say anything or I'll tell aunt Jane what happened to the vase you broke last weak."

"You promised you wouldn't tell."

"Then don't make me."

"Fine, I hope the lizards eat you," Katie said then ran out of the room followed closely by Polly. Katie ran into her bedroom and threw herself on her bed and started crying. Polly set on the bed next to her and rubbed here back.

"I'm sorry Katie, I wont tell I promise but you cant tell either….Katie, I know you don't want me to be eaten by lizards."

"Then don't go," Katie said as she pulled her face out of the covers and looked at Polly with tears still running down her face.

"I have to Katie. Please just promise me you wont tell."

"I promise."

"Thanks. You better get to bed, you got school in the morning," Polly said and helped tuck Katie into bed. "Goodnight."

"Polly."

"What?"

"Don't get eaten by lizards."

"I wont," Polly said then turned off the light and shut the door behind her.

"Hey Polly, is Katie already in bed? I was going to tuck her in," Robin said.

"You can tuck her in tomorrow night."

"I guess. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Polly said and they each started for her rooms. "Hey, Robin,"

"Yah,"

"I'm glad you're here."

"Thanks Polly."

**V**

Diana walked slowly and methodically around Lydia. Never taking her eyes off her as she spoke to the of judges, the middle holding a long white staff.

"You've heard the evidence against ex fleet adjutant commander Lydia. Have you reached a verdict?"

"No!" Lydia shouted. "You can't do this. I haven't had opportunity to make my case."

"Silence! You have no case. You heard the facts. Verdict," Diana demanded.

"It's against the law."

"Enough! The verdict. Now!"

The two end judged both turned to the middle judge and spoke without a sound as Lydia looked on with a mixture of desperate pleading and fear. The middle judge looked back to Lydia after getting the other two judges verdict and then raised his staff and struck the large stone slab in front of him and the two iguanas that set on the stone suddenly disincarnated.

"Nooooo!"

"We find Lydia guilty of the murder of commander Charles and sentence you to death," The judge said.

"Nooooo! You cant do this," Lydia shouted before the two guards behind her grabbed her and one covered her mouth with his black gloved hand.

"Take her away and prepare her for execution," Diana said with a vindictive smile. "To bad Lydia but at least you tried,"

**V**

"Well, looks like two vehicles. Eight maybe nine men where here last night," Mike said looking at the tracks on the road then got up and climbed up on his white horse

"Deputy Carnes never comes empty handed," Kathy told him from the saddle of her brown horse. "We were lucky you were with us." Kathy continued with a smile as they slowly rode there horse down the dirt rode. "You know we're down to our last twenty head now and Rowland wants half those for his lizard taxes,"

"What'll he do if you don't pay?"

"I don't know. Steal them or have them shot maybe. I cant give in Jessica would never forgive me,"

"What would happen if no one in this whole valley paid those taxes?"

"I don't know. Point is they wouldn't have the fire power to force us if we could stand together," Kathy said and Mike touched her arm and they brought their horses to a stop.

"Then lets make that happen. Call Your neighbors together, I'll talk to them.

"Are you saying that you would commit to lead us? Because that is what it would take," Kathy said. "Alright, it's worth a try," She continued when Mike nodded affirming that he would. Then she herd a buzzing sound in the sky not far from them and getting closer.

"Sky fighter coming this way."

"They've spotted us. Come on," Mike shouted and the two rode off as quick as they could while the sky fighter fired several shots so close Mike could feel the heat from each blast. Mike saw a chance to get off the dirt road and they took it. They rode up the incline and near some trees when one of the sky fighter's shots hit a near by tree and a falling branch knocked Kathy off her horse. Kathy set up and watched the sky fighter continue to chase after Mike.

"You O.k." Mike asked when he returned moments later.

"Yah, just knocked the wind out of me,"

"O.k. stay here, try to keep out of site. I'll try to lead them off.

"Mike no!" Kathy shouted but Mike rode continued riding off.

The visitor solder in the sky fighter continued looking toward the ground near the area he had last seen the man on the white horse when he suddenly caught sight of the man. He immediately started firing at him. Mike weaved back and forth between the trees dodging each close call the fighter shot at him. He tried to fire back with his own weapon but couldn't get a good shot while racing the horse thru the tree laden field. The fighter continued firing several close shots so intent on killing his prey that he didn't realize how close he was to the mountain until it was to late and he crashed into the side of the mountain.

**V**

The bay door opened and Diana walked in carrying a black cloth.

"Hello Lydia, you always looked well in black."

"I prefer to watch," Lydia said defiantly pulling away as Diana tried to put the cloth around her eyes.

"How courage's of you. Any last requests?"

"Only to reiterate my innocents. I didn't kill Charles Diana and you know it.

"Unfortunately the court concluded that you did," Diana said triumphantly then walked over to the guard standing next to the disintegrator. "Arm the disintegrator. I want to get this over with once and for all."

"Excuse me commander we may have a problem. The Inspector General has just docked in the landing bay," One of Diana's messengers said when he rushed into the room.

"He isn't scheduled to arrive until tomorrow," Diana said.

"The Inspector General will have your head for this Diana. Release me at once," Lydia shouted angrily.

"He received the judges brief in transit he is aware of the case," The messenger told Diana.

"Proceed quickly," Diana told her guard.

"You wouldn't dare," Lydia said.

"How long have we known each other? Prepare for termination.

"Stop!" The Inspector General ordered (Looks nothing like Marten). "Let her go," he continued then looked from Lydia to Diana. "You must be Diana. I've heard a lot about you. I am Philip, Inspector General and special envoy from our leader. I am hear to deal with the death of Charles."

"Lydia has been tried and found guilty of his murder."

"Well that may be. However, the leader feels justice would be better served if I conduct an impartial investigation," Philip said as he walked toward Lydia with a slight grin.

"Thank you, Inspector General. I am very grateful to you and the leader," Lydia said with a slight smirk.

"Reserve your gratitude. It may be premature. Now if you ladies will excuse me I want to get right to work."

"By all means," Diana said.

"You are here by freed, pending of course the out come of my investigation," Philip informed Lydia before leaving.

"Nice try Diana, I'll see you destroyed for this," Lydia said with a hiss before leaving Diana alone pondering her next move.

**V**

Hamm had been driving for only twenty minutes when he pulled over to a gas station and asked Chris and Maggie to go inside and pick up some extra snacks and take their time. He watched the two enter the store then leaned over and pulled a soda out of the cooler next to him.

"You thirsty kid?" He said as he punched at the can opening with his fingers before lifting the tab and opening the can.

"How did you know I was here?" Polly said sticking her head out from under the pile of blankets in the back of the van.

"I wouldn't have lived this long if a sixteen year old kid could get the drop on me. So you want a soda or not?"

"No and I'm not a kid!"

"Really. Your running away from home like a kid."

"I'm not running away from home."

"So your aunt Jane knows your hiding in the back of my van?"

"No. She wouldn't understand. Neither would you." She said as she pulled herself out from under the blankets and climbed into the front passenger seat.

"Then explain it."

"People keep dying. My parents died, most my friends I knew before the visitors came are dead and now my aunt Jane is dying."

"Sorry about your aunt Jane. She's a real nice lady. Don't see how getting yourself killed is going to change any of that."

"Who says I'm going to get myself killed. Robin didn't and I'm smarter then she is."

"I'm not so sure of that."

"I'm tired of setting around being useless."

"Is that really what you think your doing, being useless.

"I'm certainly not being useful."

"Your taking care of your aunt and your sister. I wouldn't call that being useless."

"Now Robin can do that."

"Then you'll have to find a different way because the only place I'm taking you is back to your aunt's."

"Then I'll find another way."

"I bet you would. Look ki..Polly. I don't know your aunt to well but she seems like a real nice lady. A woman that's lost a lot, something you should understand. Don't see why you would add yourself to that list."

"I don't want to worry my Aunt Jane."

"Then stay and continue helping her. At least until your eighteen and you've graduated high school. Then if the war is going and still want to fight in it I'll come get you myself. I'll even train you."

"Assuming your still alive by then."

"Do we have a deal?" Hamm said in an aggravated tone.

"We have a deal," Polly agreed.

"Good. Now run in there and get Chris and Maggie before the store keeper thinks their casing the joint."

**V**

"Well I'm afraid everyone that's coming is already here," Kathy said as she poured Mike a cup of coffee.

"I knew non of those chickens would show up," Jessie complained from her seat on the couch in the darkly lit living room. Suddenly she herd a vehicle pull up and jumped up and ran for the window.

"Who is it?" Kathy asked.

"It's Joe," Jessie answered and then went to the door to let Joe in. "Hi ya Joe."

"Hi ya Jessie," The old man greeted as he hobbled in to house.

"Come on in. Mike, this is Joe Sampson. He owns the farm down the road," Kathy introduced her one legged neighbor who wore a well worn pair of overalls and a lumberjack coat.

"Nice to meet you Joe. Thanks for coming," Mike said reaching out his hand to greet the man.

"Well, I'm thinking you. It's high time somebody stood up to Rowland and his lizard bunch. I hear you got quite a reputation with the L.A. resistance. Don't let this stump fool you. I still got plenty of fight left in me," Joe said.

"I hate to sound pessimistic but I don't see how this thing can work with just the three of us," Kathy said as she walked next to Mike

"Three!" Jessie screeched.

"Any resistance starts with a dedicated group of individuals and I think that's us," Mike said.

"Are you saying your going to see this thing thru **all the way**?" Kathy asked emphasizing the last three words.

"**All the way**!" Mike returned with the same emphases.

"It seems to me he's got lots of incentive. The question is do you have a plan?" Joe asked

"As a matter a fact I do," Mike answered.


End file.
